Una nueva aventura
by Jenny Kawaii
Summary: Todos sabemos que sucedió con Link en wind waker...pero...¿realmente vimos todo? Además. ..¿que sucedió con Tetra? ¡descubrelo! The legend of zelda no es de mi propiedad es de Nintendo
1. La vida de héroe

**_El comienzo del héroe_**

(Esta historia se tratara de los sucesos de wind waker desde los ojos de tetra y un poco de los de link, esta vez es antes de que link y tetra se conocieran)( la leyenda de zelda no es de mi propiedad, es de nintendo)

(Translates the Page if you want to see this fanfic in english, maybe i make the english version)

Era un dia muy soleado en la isla outset, pues era verano.

Habia muchos barcos en la costa, eran barcos de pesca que hiban de isla a isla para pescar.

"Esta sera nuestro nuevo hogar"dijo una mujer esbelta y rubia a un niño de aproximadamente 5 años de edad.

"¿Encerio? ¿cual es nuestra casita?" Dijo el niño con voz dulce y tierna.

La mujer respondio: "no sera en la isla, viviremos en un barco durante un tiempo hasta que se termine de construir la casa"

El niño dijo:"¡mira mami, alli esta la casa de la abuela!"

La mujer le dijo: "si mi niño, hay esta y podras visitarla cuando quieras"

El niño dijo:"¡SIIIII PORQUE ME ENCANTA LA SOPA QUE HACE!"

En ese momento se escucho un bebé llorar.

El niño dijo mientras miraba asia los brazos de su madre:"Lo siento mamá, Aryll se ha despertado por mi culpa"

La señora le dijo mientras le acarisiaba en su cabeza:"No te preocupes link, creo que me ayudaste ya que es hora de comer para tu hermanita"

Link:"bueno si tu lo dices"

Al fondo se escucho una voz masculina: ¡Hombre amigo! ¿quieres navegar un rato conmigo?

El niño grito mientras corria asia esa voz:" ¡SI HOMBRE AMIGO!

La señora dijo:"que sea un paseo familiar querido"

El hombre respondio:"si amor mio, solo que queria que mi hombre amigo se entusiasmara"

"Se ve gracioso"

La señora respondio:"¿quieres que le llame a tu madre para que venga con nosotros?

El señor respondio:"si nena, no puede ser un paseo familiar sin mi madre"

El hombre miro asia abajo y vio que el niño intentaba escalar hasta sus hombros sujentandose de la tunica de su padre.

El hombre pregunto tratando de no reirse:"¿que estas haciendo hombre amigo?"

Link(niño):"intento subir a tus hombros"

El hombre sonrio, tomo el niño y lo subio a sus hombros.

Link:pareces una montaña papá

Papá de link: ¿encerio? O sera porque eres pequeño.

Link: yo quiero ser un heroe papá

Papá de link: ¿porque?

Link: asi yo lo cuidaria y protegeria.

El papá de link sonrio calidamente.

La gente que vivia en esa isla veian el fuerte lazo que tiene el padre con su hijo link, toda la gente sonrio calidamente. Unos minutos despues llego la señora que es la madre de link con la abuela, y ambos subieron al barco que era donde vivian(no se confundan es un barco de pesca, no es un barco pirata), zarparon al mar ellos reian, cantaban eran una familia alegre y calida.

Link miro al mar se dio cuenta de que algo se les acercaba, era una sombra muy extraña.

¿Que sucede pequeño?dijo la mamá de Link.¿que observas?

Link respondio algo asustado: ¡mira mamá! ¡alli en el agua! Hay algo raro.

Mamá de Link: mmmmm ¿que sera eso?. Es extraño ¡Amor! ¡hay algo raro en el mar!

El papá reviso... dijo: yo digo que solo es una sombra del barco.

La mamá de link le pregunto: ¿estas seguro? Se ve sospechoso.

Una mano toco el hombro, Link se dio la vuelta y era la mano de su abuela.

Abuela de link:¿que tienes link?¿estas bien?

Link:mira abuela esa sombra en el mar¿que crees que sea?

Abuela de link se somprendio al ver la sombra y puso una cara de preocupacion: Hijo ¿podemos dar la vuelta?

Papá de Link:¿porque? ¿por la sombra? ¡naaah! Eh vivido gran parte de mi vida en el oceano y ya estoy acostumbrado, ademas no es ninguna amen...

En ese momento en el mar se asomo muchas burbujas y aparecio un terrible mounstro con tentaculos haciendo un fuerte chirrido.

Mamá de link: ¡¿que demonios es eso?!

Papá de link: rapido vayan a la parte baja del barco y escondanse bien.

El barco dio la vuelta para regresar al mar, el papá de link puso una red de pesca que los ayudaba cuando se encontraba con mounstros, el mounstro quedo atrapado unos minutos, los suficientes para que la familia de link se acercara a la costa.

Pero desafortunadamente el mounstro se libero y se acercaba sigilosamente, cuando la familia llego a la costa esta cerca de ellos un señor anciando pero ese señor tenia una enorme capacidad fisica tanto que al darse cuenta del peligro subio a su espalda a la abuela de link y se la llevo corriendo hacia el bosque de la isla.

Papá de link: ayudame querida

La mamá fue a auxiliar a su esposo dejando a la pequeña bebé de seis meses en los brazos de link, mientras el corria cuidadosamente al bosque.

Los vecinos corrian y evacuaban al bosque.

Papá de link:¡vete con ellos, cuando el señor orca se desocupe le dices que me ayude!

Mamá de link: ¡si!. Ella corrio lo mas rapido posible hacia donde estaban, link la vio a 8 metros de distancia y quiso ir con ella, pero vio algo que se les acercaba a su madre, era los mounstros del bosque que la sujetaban de los brazo

Mamá de link:¡AUXILIO! ¡PORFAVOR AYUDENME!

Los vecinos hiban en su auxilio cuando en unos segundos aparecio un tentaculo que sujeto a los mounstros y a la mamá de link, ella seguia gritando cada vez mas fuerte.

Link estaba aterrado, dejo a su hermanita en los brazos de un vecino mientras el hiva a ayudar a su madre con una bara de madera, la señora se dio cuenta de que su hijo la estaba siguiendo, pero le pidio que se detuviera, imediatamente sus piernas se detuvieron y paralisaron de miedo, vio a su madre directamente a los ojos, el estaba a punto de llorar, su madre con lagrimas en sus ojos le dijo:"hijo, porfavor cuida de tu abuela, de tu padre y de Aryll.

Link: ¡mamá...no!

Mamá de link: recuerda esto,aunque intentabas salvarme te agradeco tu ezfuerzo, eres un heroe pequeño...tambien recuerda que... TE AMO mi pequeño heroe.

Link grito de desesperacion y tristesa:¡MAMÁ!.

El veia como su madre desaparecia lentamente en el mar, siendo arrastrada por el mounstro de tentaculos.

El papá de link gritaba con odio y tristesa: ¡BASTARDOOOO!

Al igual que link, el papá intento rescatarla, pero sus intentos era inutiles. El señor orca defendia a todos contra los mounstros en el bosque mientras que link se quedo en shock por haber perdido a su mamá en cuestion de minutos, link comenzo a correr hacia el mar con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se sumergio intentando rescatar a su mamá, pero el aun no sabia nadar, el mounstro estuvo a punto de capturarlo cuando una lanza corto el tentaculo lo cual hizo que el mounstro escapara, el papá de link fue nadando atravez de unas feroses olas a rescatar a su hijo que quedo inconciente a los dos minutos de haberse metido al agua, todo por intentar salvar a su mamá...sin exito

Derrepente en el sueño de link(ya que estaba inconciente) noto algo fuera de lo normal.

era una figura de una niña con un hermoso vestido rosado con marcas de tres triangulos de cabello rubio y suelto que gritaba: ayudame link, lo venceremos.

Link:¿que es esto?

Voz extraña: Enfrenta tu destino.

Al siguiente dia link estaba acostado en una cama que estaba dentro de una casa.

El se preguntaba donde estaba pero era cuestion de segundos para saber donde estaba, el estaba en la casa de su abuela.

Abuela de link:que bien que te encuentres bien querido

Link:¿donde esta papá y ...mi mamá?

La abuela de link bajo la mirada y con tristesa respondio: a partir de hoy yo cuidare de ustedes.

Link:¡¿que?! ¿donde esta mi padre?

Abuela: fue a buscar el mounstro que acabo con tu madre

En ese momento link sabia que el ya no volveria tanto su madre como su padre habian muerto por culpa de ese mounstro. El penso en un nuevo proposito, en volverse fuerte, no solo para que su hermana no sufriera, si no para que esa atroz historia se repitiera, aunque esos mounstros desaparecieron misteriosamente todo volvio esta tranquilo,pero se preguntaba el porque ese sueño extraño vio a una chica que le estaba pidiendo su ayuda ¿era posible de que en algun momento de su vida el la conoceria y la ayudaria?

Todo era tan confuso pero defintivamente decidio convertirse en el "Heroe"


	2. Despues de l catástrofe

**Despues de la catastrofe:**

Link despierta en la casa de su abuela, pues estaba a punto de ahogarse en el mar ya que los habian atacado un mounstro de tentaculos en su isla natal el dia anterior.

Link:"abuela...¿que le paso a mis padres?

Abuela de link: tu madre se la llevo ese terrible mounstro y tu padre fue a buscarla.

Link: ya no van a regresar ¿verdad?

La abuela de link asintio con la cabeza mientras que link rompio en llanto, la abuela de link tambien empezo a llorar y abraza a su nieto hasta que link cayo dormido, la abuela estaba muy preocupada por el es un niño pequeño solo tiene cinco años ver como su madre desaparecia en el mar lentamente lo hizo llorar pero el saber que tambien havia perdido a su padre era como la cereza en el pastel de la tragedia, Aryll en ese momento era una bebé pero cuando ella creciera preguntara por sus padres. Han pasado seis meses desde esa tragedia, el material que se usaria para construir la casa de los padres de link habia sido utilizado para hacer un pequeño balcon a un lado de la casa de su abuela, la pequeña aryll ya tenia un año de edad, pero link se la pasaba gran parte del dia acostado en su cama llorando el casi no comia, su abuela estaba preocupada, nada animaba al pobre niño, le preparo su sopa favorita pero no funciono estaba muy grave, la idea de perder a sus padres en segundos era horrible y pertubadora y ademas el tener que cuidar a su abuela y hermana menor. Lo deprimian mas y mas. La abuela de link le parecia triste e injusta que su nieto no se levantara con nada.

Abuela de link: ¿Link? Mi niño te traje tu sopa favorita.

No tengo hambre abuela. Dijo mientras cambiaba de posiscion en su cama

Abuela de link: porfavor querido. Debes comer algo.

Link: no tengo apetito.

La abuela bajo la cabeza entristecida, hasta que se le ocurrio la idea de...

Abuela de link: hijo te contare un suceso similar.

Link: ¿similar?

Abuela: asi es, veraz hace muchos años un niño de 10 años entrenaba en las orillas del mar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito, ese niño fue a ver la fuente del grito corriendo al bosque, alli vio a una pequeña niña que estaba sujetada de brazos y pies por unos mounstros que habitan ese bosque. Aquel niño fue a su rescate, un rato despues la niña le agradecio y le ofrecio de comer, el niño comio muy feliz. Fin

Link: eso no es similar abuela

Abuela: seguire con la historia hasta que comas.

Link hizo un puchero pero dos minutos despues comenzo a comer.

La abuela continuo: unos años despues aquel niño ya era un hombre y estaba enamorado de esa niña que salvo en el bosque.

Link: de esa niña...que raro es enamorarse de la chica que salvaste (hizo un gesto de extrañez)¿ y si se casaron?

Abuela: claro, unos dos o tres años despues tuvieron un hijo muy lindo, esa pareja lo amaba con el alma, pero cuando el niño cumplio ocho años aparecio un mounstro de tentaculos, aquel hombre lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero fue derrotado por ese mounstro, el niño se puso muy triste pero le hizo una promesa a su mamá ... prometio que se volveria fuerte para que eso no vuelva a suceder... unos años despues se convirtio en un pescador y se caso con una bella mujer, tuvieron hijos pero sufrieron el mismo destino.

Link: esa historia... ¿ no es lo que sucesidio ... con papá y con mi abuelo?

Abuela: asi es

Link: entonces hare lo mismo

Abuela: ¿que?

Link: tuve un sueño raro sobre una chica que me pedia mi ayuda, mas aparte todo lo que paso y ahora quiero proteger a mi abuela y mi hermana.

Abuela: ah?

Link: me convertire en el heroe, para proteger a los que quiero.

Abuela: entonces come pequeño.

El niño comenzo a comer, su abuela le dijo: no se porque pero me recuerdas a el

Link: ¿a quien?

La abuela sonrio y dijo susurrando... al heroe del tiempo.


	3. La vida de una pirata

**La vida de una pirata.**

(Fanfic de la vida de tetra, antes de conocer a link)

Era un bonito atardecer en un barco pirata que estaba en el oceano, muy grande y bonito era aquel barco, pero se escucho un fuerte grito: ¡¿como?! ¡¿aun no hay tierras a la vista?!

Un pirata dijo: no señora, y se acerca una tormenta.

La mujer que habia gritado miro al cielo detras de ella, vio que se hacercaban unas nuves y que estarian en menos de veinte minutos y cubriria el hermoso atardecer, la mujer suspiro y dijo:"esta bien, no tendremos tiempo suficiente para llegar a una isla aunque este cerca" despues apunto a las velas del barco gritando:"rapido preparen todo para atravezar la tormenta"

La tripulacion se comenzo a preparar unos minutos despues las olas comenzaron a poner el mar y agitarlo de forma agresiva.

La señora cayo, se levanto rapidamente corriendo hacia una puerta que llevaba al interior del barco, entro a una habitacion, mientras en esa habitacion en un sofa de lado de un escritorio dormia una pequeña niña de 5 años de edad, al sacudirse bruscamente el barco pirata la niña cayo lastimandose el brazo izquierdo, ella estaba a punto de llorar hasta que llego esa señora que es su madre diciendole:"¡Tetra, estas bien!"

La pequeña respondio:"eso dolio" mientras se sacudia su pequeño vestido

Mamá de tetra: no deberias de dormir alli, te caeras mejor duerme en la cama.

La mujer sostuvo a su hija en brazos y la acosto en la cama hasta que el barco sr volvio a sacudir callendo la señora con su pequeña.

Mamá de tetra:"¿estas bien hija?"

Tetra(niña):"si"

Se escucho un pirata gritar: "¡Tierra a la vista!"

Mamá de tetra:"¿como?"

Ella corrio y subio al nido de cuervos, ella observo una pequeña isla, se hecho parecia mas una roca gigantesca que una isla, ella vio que en esa "roca" tenia una cueva entonces ella pidio que se anclaran en esa roca y que se metieran dentro de esa cueva para refurgiarse de la lluvia, antes de anclar en ese lugar comenzo a llover tan fuerte que el barco se sacudia.

Mamá de tetra:"ya falta poco, continuen y...tengan cuidado"

Tetra salio a ver que sucedia cuando su mamá le grito:"¡regresa a tu habitacion!"

Pero mamá dijo tetra mientras se sostenia del borde de la puerta.

En ese momento el barco volvio a sacudirse y tetra cayo al mar

Tetra gritaba de desesperacion pues aun no sabia nadar, la mamá de tetra entro al agua para rescatarla, tetra desperto dentro de la cueva, algo mojada y asustada pero estaba siendo abrazada por su madre entonces se calmo, la mamá de tetra la miro algo preocupada ya que ella se habia caido en el feroz mar durante la lluvia, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda diciendo: ¿estas bien? ¿no te sientes mal?

Tetra: solo un poco mareada

La mamá de tetra le puso una mano en la frente de la niña estaba hirviendo de fiebre.

Mamá de tetra: hay no, ¡Rapido traigan agua fria y trapos para bajar la fiebre!

Tetra: ¿que pasa mamá?

Mamá de tetra: tienes algo de fiebre.

Los piratas trageron un tazon de agua tibia y trapos, tambien trageron cobijas, las acomodaron en el suelo para acostar a la niña, pusieron el trapo en la frente para bajar la fiebre, la mamá se acosto a lado de ella diciendole: ¿como te sientes?

Tetra: bien mami

La mamá de tetra dio un suspiro de alivio.

Tetra: ¿mami?

Mamá de tetra: ¿que pasa mi pequeñita?

Tetra: ¿me cuentas una historia?

Mamá de tetra: ¿como cual querida?

Tetra: la de ese chico...que me gusta...La historia del Heroe de Tiempo.

Mamá de tetra: ya se que te encanta esa historia, muy bien...Hace muchos años atras vivia un niño Hyliano en el bosque de los kokiris, los kokiris eran conocidos por ser niños que nunca crecen.

Tetra: talvez sea una kokiri mamá.

La mamá de tetra le vio con ternura diciedole: ¿aaaasiiii? Me encantaria que fueras mi niña pequeña por siempre. Voy a continuar contandote la historia, aparte de ser conocidos como niños que nunca crecen, ellos nacen con una hada...pero aquel niño no tenia un hada con el, pues no era un kokiri, un dia fue convocado al bosque del Gran arbol Deku, lo envio a una mision dentro de el, una vez terminada la mision lo mando a ver a la princesa de aquel reino conocido como hyrule, tambien tenia que hacer una mision sobre un hombre malvado...pero...

La mamá de tetra miro a su pequeña niña, vio que se quedo profundamente dormida, la niña parece que sonreia aunque estuviera dormida. Todos se durmieron, pero derrepente se escucho un aleteo, como si una gigantesca ave estuviera volando en arriba de ellos, la mamá de tetra le parecia sospechoso asi que fue a ver que sucedia, al salir de la cueva vio que aun llovia un poco pero los relampagos eran notables, miro por todos los lados pero no habia nada...pero vio algo raro al darse la vuelta, ¿la enorme roca...se estaba ... extendiendo? Estaba mas ancha que antes, la cueva estaba atras de ella pero de repente estaba a unos 10 metros lejos de ella, sin pensarlo corrio adentro de esa cueva sintiendo un escalofrio por toda su columna vertebral, entro a esa cueva y desperto al pirata mas joven de aquellos dias le susurro: Gonzo...Gonzo...Despierta swabiie.

El pirata de 11 años de edad se desperto:¿que pasa capitana?

Mamá de tetra: depierta a los demas y llevate a tetra a lo mas profundo de la cueva. El ... Ha resucitado...

El pirata puso sus ojos tan abiertos como platos caminando sigilosa y rapidamente hacia sus compañeros piratas, despues de tomar a tetra en sus brazos comenzo a correr despertando a la niña, vio como su mamá corria sentido contrario ella se safo y corrio a donde estaba su madre... gonzo corrio detras de ella, ambos miraron a un hombre siniestro y grande frente la capitana y de ellos, tetra y gonzo se escondieron detras de una roca en la cueva.

Mamá de tetra: ¿que quieres?

Hombre: ¡regresame lo que es mio!

Mamá de tetra: no tengo nada tuyo.

Hombre: si lo tienes

El hombre radiaba una luz negra y escalofriante, la mamá de tetra voltio hacia atras vio a tetra atras de una roca, aprovechando que el hombre raro estaba "distraido" corrio a dentro de la cueva y le dio un colla con un triangulo en forma de v a su hija diciendole: tetra, pase lo que pase... yo siempre te amare

La niña la interrumpio con una cara de sopresa y preocupacion diciendole: ¿que quieres decir con eso?

Ella le respondio: huye de aqui, y no mires atras, ayuda y cuida de las personas que necesiten de ti aunque no los conoscas, se sabia ... y ... te amo... mi niñita ... cuida de este collar con tu vida, no dejes que nadie mas lo tome y cuidado.

La mamá de tetra corrio a la salida donde solos estaba un criatura escalofriante... ¡ERA UN EMORME PAJARO! La tomo por en su pico y se la llevo, tetra corrio gritando:¡MAMÁ ... MAAAAAMÁÁÁÁ! Grito desesperadamente mientras veia su mamá irse volando lentamente en la obscuridad de la noche... siguio gritando hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador. Hubo un silencio aterrador, tetra grito desesperadamente... pero era inutil. Tetra tomo el rango de capitan siguiendo los pasos de su madre. Recordando que su mamá siempre la va a amar. Ademas de cuidar ese collar con su vida, al verlo en su cuello recordo que un dia antes de esa tragedia su mamá le dijo:"aqui vivimos ... pero ... no pertenecemos aqui ... somos de un lugar mejor y lo buscaremos ... juntas ... buscaremos nuestro nuevo hogar y el tesoro que por derecho te pertenece solo a ti ... tetra.


	4. En la isla outset

_**En la isla outset:**_

Un dia soleado en la isla out set muy callado hasta que se escucho un grito: ¡Link!

La que grito fue una pequeña niña de siete años que corrio por toda la playa gritando: ¡LINK!. Subio a un mirador de la isla y vio a un niño acostado dormido.

Niña:¡Te encontre hermano mio!

Link: ¿Aryll? ¿que haces aqui?

Aryll:¿como que hago? ¿acaso no sabes que dia es hoy?

Link: aaaaam...¿ sábado ?

Aryll: ¿aparte no sabes que festejamos? Encerio ¿se te olvido o sigues dormido?

Link: te juro de que fue un accidente

Aryll: ¿que? Link se te olvido

El niño se arrodillo diciendo: lo siento!

Aryll: link... Hoy es ¡TU CUMPLEAÑOS!

Link: aaaaah es cierto, se me olvidaba!

Aryll: la abuela te espera. Ve con ella.

Link: estabien

El niño corrio a la casa de la abuela, gritando:¡ya llegue abuela! Su abuela le respondio:¡ven link, estoy arriba!

Link: pero... te es dificil subir y bajar abuela.

Abuela: lo se, lo se esque es un asunto especial. Aqui esta tu regalo de cumpleaños.

El niño se emociono pero al ver que era unas ropas verdes que parecian calientes hizo que link hiciera una cara de amargado.

Link: ¿que demonios es esto?

Abuela: link no deberias de hablar de esa manera, es una antigua tradicion de esta isla.

Link: ¿tradicion?

Link comenzo a ponerse las ropas raras, mientras que su abuela le decia:"si. Es nuestra tradicion que los pequeños de doce años se pongan las ropas de verdes parecidas al del heroe del tiempo.

Link: aaaaah de esa leyenda que tu contabas antes de dormir. ¡si la recuerdo!

Abuela: pero quita esa cara de enojado, por lo menos aguantate un dia. Pero... ¿no se te hace increible como pasa el tiempo? Antes era tradicion enseñar a los niños a usar la espada, pero esa tradicion se perdio y el unico que sabe pelear de esta isla es el señor orca (Nota: asi se llama el maestro espadachin en la version en español xD se llama igual que una ballena). Bueno ve el lado bueno voy a preparar tu sopa favorita para cenar y todos vendran a festejar.

Link: ¡¿ encerio ?! ¡Que bien! Voy de nuevo con Aryll.

El salio de su casa en camino al mirador de la isla.

¿Aryll sigues arriba? Pregunto link mientras llegaba a la cima del mirador.

Aryll: si aqui estoy hermano.

Link: mira mi abuela me dio esta ropa y no me gusta.

Aryll: tiene pinta de abrigar, pero bueno te vez... ¿ bien ? Como sea ¡mira! Aqui tengo tu regalo...te lo prestare por un dia ... ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Link: ¿me vas a prestar tu telescopio?

Aryll: si solo por hoy cuidalo bien eeeeeh.

Link miro con ternura a su hermanita, la dulsura de esa niña era unica y agradable. Link comenzo a ver a su alrededor y observo que el cartero aleteaba extrañamente junto al buzon en ese momento su hermana le grito: ¡mira LINK! ¡¿que demonios sera eso?!

Link: no lo se

En ese vio un pajaro gigantesco con una niña en sus patas mientras que unas personas disparaban en la catapulta para salvar a esa niña sin embargo el pajaro la dejo caer desde los cielos al bosque de la isla donde vivia link.

Aryll: rapido link ve a salvarla, ese bosque es peligroso.

Link: si

Aryll: pero lleva algo para defenderte, ¡ya se, ve con el maestro orca rapido!

Link fue alli y entreno junto al señor orca y le dio una espada, link se dirijio rapidamente al bosque de su isla lo mas rapido que pudo.

Link:¿ h-Hola? ¿hay alguien alli?

Link siguio caminando pero no veia nada, paso por el puente roto de un salto y de alli a una cueva que conducia al bosque.

Link: ¿ señorita que cayo por culpa de ese pajaro? ¿esta bien? ¿donde esta?

Link camino en el hierva alta cuando derrepente aparecieron unos mounstros, muy pareciados a los que se llevaron a su mamá, link al reconocerlos los vencio ferozmente pero uno de esos mounstros le hizo una cortada en el brazo derecho, el de pura casualidad encontro un pañuelo en su bolsillo y lo amarro a su brazo. Despues de eso continuo con su camino.

Link: ¿ señorita ?


	5. El sueño

_**El sueño:**_

La pirata cayo desde lo alto del cielo al arbol del bosque en la isla outset ella cayo inconciente pero antes de caer inconciente, ella es una chica con el nombre de tetra, esa chica era la capitana de un barco pirata en ese momento estaban luchando contra ese enorme pajaro como hace 7 años desde que desaparecio su mamá... pero no tuvieron exito y de un descuido se llevaron a la capitana, ella cayo inconciente al instante ... comenzo a soñar ...

Todo estana obscuro y solitario, hacia un poco de frio y no se podia ver nada. Ella comenzo a gritar: ¿Hola? ¿ hay alguien? ¿ donde estoy? ¿ que hago aqui ?

Tetra comenzo a caminar pero no la llevaban a ningun lado, comenzo a correr pero tampoco la llevaban a ningun sitio, cayo de rodillas al suelo diciendo: ¿ donde demonios estoy ?

En ese momento sintio que el suelo se hablandaba observo y derrepente cayo en agua.

Tetra: ¡¿pero que dem...?!

Sintio que perdia oxigeno, y que estaba cayendo mas y mas profundo, de la nada respiro aunque todavia estuviera en agua. En el fondo vio una luz, eran dos siluetas en un escenario azulado. Vio que eran un chico y una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, observo, vio que la chica saco algo azul, como una ocarina y comienza a tocarla. Cuando la cancion termino el muchacho desparecio...

Tetra:¿ a donde se fue?

La chica que toco la ocarina la miro fijamente y le grito:¡ enfrenta tu destino!

En ese momento sintio que la jalaban cuando alguien grito: ¡señorita!

Tetra desperto mirando a los lados, se dio cuenta de que habia alguien a bajo de ella y de que estaba en la rama de un arbol, al verse en esa situacion tan vergonzosa comenzo a sacudirse.

Link: ¡ no hagas eso! Te vas a lastimar

Tetra se sonrojo un poco por la pena y le grito: A ti que mas te da

Al sacudirse proboco que la rama se rompiera, link corrio debajo de ella lo cual hizo que tetra cayera en cima de el.

Tetra: ouch. Cai en un tronco o ¿que?

Link: no caiste en cima de mi

Tetra lo miro con una cara extraña diciendole: no tenias porque hacerlo ¡idiota!

Link: ¿estas herida? ¿no te duele nada verdad?

Tetra se somprendio parecia que el niño no escucho que lo llamaran idiota y solo le importo si tetra estaba herida.

Tetra: ¿porque me preguntas eso? Si cai en cima de ti

Link: entonces estas bien. ¿ verdad?

Tetra volvio a soprenderse, el niño se preocupaba mas por ella que por el.

Tetra: S-si

¡Señorita tetra!... link y tetra se sobre saltaron al escuchar a alguien gritar asi, tetra miro y era su miembro de la tripulacion mas grande y el que estuvo con ella desde niña

Tetra:¡GONZO! ¿ donde estamos?

Gonzo: en la isla outset y ese pajarote la solto desde lo mas alto del cielo. C- cuando la vi caer, ya pensaba en lo peor.

Gonzo empezo a sollozar de preocupacion y tranquilidad hasta que tetra le dijo: ya sabra lo que es bueno. ¡ Vamonos Gonzo !

Gonzo: y el niño capitana, creo que el la salvo señorita.

Tetra: que importa, el ... el no es amable solo es una alfombra ... asi que vamonos.

Gonzo corrio hacia su capitana seguido por link preguntandose en su cabeza: "¿encerio no fui tan amable con ella? Ooooh que tonto soy, debia ayudarla a bajarla sin que se lastimara por eso me dijo eso "

Ambos corrieron a la cueva donde conducia al puente en reparacion, al salir se escucho un grito: ¡Hermano!

Tetra vio a una pequeña niña rubia con dos coletas y un pequeño fleco en su frente, usaba un vestido azul con flores y llevaba un telescopio.

Tetra: ¿quien es ella gonzo?

Gonzo: ni idea

Detras de ellos link grito: ¡ AQUI ESTOY ARYLL!

Tetra miro hacia atras, link estaba alli y le pregunta: ¿es tu hermana?

Link: si, ella y mi abuela son mi unica familia

Tetra: pues es muy parecida a ti

Link: la verdad es que fue idea de ella que te rescatara, ya que yo no te habia visto en ese momento.

Tetra lo miro fijamente preguntandose: ¿porque me ayudan? Si ni siquiera me conocen.

Aryll: me alegra que este bien señorita.

Tetra: aaaam no debian preocuparse.

Link bajo la mirada respondiendole: no se porque pero algo me decia que debia hacerlo, ademas... (link levanta la mirada y ve a tetra con cara triste)... la ultima vez que no ayude a alguien se la llevo un mounstro frente mis ojos y creo que se la comio.

Tetra hizo una cara triste ya que le recordaba a su madre, de la nada sintio que deberia disculparse ... cuando estaba a punto de disculparse se escucho un aleteo sospechoso, ellos miraron a Aryll que estaba a punto de cruzar el puente, despues de eso se escucho a link gritar: ¡ NO CUIDADO ARYLL!

La pequeña miro y justo en ese momento el pajaro gigante se la llevo en sus garras, Aryll gritaba de desesperacion, link desenvaino su espada y salto pero tetra lo tomo de la mano.

Tetra: espera n-no te muevas te vas a caer tonto, se fue, no puedes hacer nada.

Link: no no no voy a dejar que otro mounstro se lleve a mi familia, ya se llevaron a mis padres no puedo dejar que se lleven a Aryll.

Despues de esi hizo un grito muy fuerte: ¡AAAAARYYYYYLL! Despues de eso link comenzo a llorar. Y tetra se sintio mal de eso. Ellos se dirijieron al pueblo, al llegar vieron a toda la gente con cara triste, tetra se dirijio a su barco cuando alguien la tomo por el hombro derecho.

Tetra: ¿pero que?

Era link el que estaba detras de ella.

Link: necesito pedirte algo

Tetra: no molestes

Link: llevame contigo

Tetra: ¡¿que?!


	6. La travesía

La travesia:

Aryll, la hermana menor de Link habia sido secuestrada por una ave gigantesca, se la llevo sin dejar rastro alguno, tetra es una pirata de 12 años de edad que tambien fue capturada pero gracias a sus amigos piratas ella callo al bosque de la isla donde vivia link, al rescatarla y salir del bosque fue el momento donde esa ave se la llevo. Despues de eso link y tetra bajaron a la aldea, mientras los piratas se preparaban para irse alguien tomo el hombro derecho de tetra.

Tetra soprendida mira detras de ella para ver que fue link e que toco su hombro.

Tetra: ¿que quieres?

Link: quiero pedirte un favor

Tetra lo miro con cara de incrudelidad diciendo: no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Link: quiero ir contigo

Tetra soprendida le dijo: ¿como? ¿que no vez? ¡somos piratas!, que ganariamos a llevar a alguieb como tu.

Link bajo la mirada diciendole: pues no ganarias nada, esque yo ... solo ... quiero recuperar a mi hermana ... no quiero que se lleven a alguien mas.

Tetra se sintio mal, pues le recordo la noche en la que perdio a su madre.

?: deberias ayudarlo

Todos miraron a un lado pues era un ... ¿hombre pajaro?

Link: es el cartero.

Gonzo quiso regañar:¡ oye tu como te atrevez a hablarle asi a la señorita tetra, ten mas respeto igualado!

El cartero continuo hablando: tu hermana fue llevada a la fortaleza abandonada, ¿no han escuchado la noticia de que han desparecido muchas niñas con orejas puntiagudas? Ese pajaro se la llevo pensando que eras tu.

Tetra se quedo sin habla ya que era cierto que fue su culpa y deberia ayudarlo, despues de pensarlo ella le dijo al cartero.

Tetra: puff. Hiba a hacerlo aunque no me lo pidieras.- depues de eso miro a link diciendole - escucha se ha hablado de cosas muy feas sobre la fortaleza abandonada en estos dias, te llevare solo si te llevas un escudo porque actuas sin pensar, ve por uno para irnos y asi sirve que te despides de tu familia.

Link se fue disparado a su casa mientras que tetra pensaba que ya habia hecho esto antes. O que todo esto era un deja vu.

Link entro a su casa algo triste, pues no sabia como explicarle la situacion a su abuela.

Subio por las escaleras donde estaba el escudo, para su sopresa el escudo ya no estaba.

Bajo de las escaleras e intentando armarse de valor para pedirle el escudo y explicar lo que sucedio a su abuela.

La abuela estaba se espaldas despues le dijo en tono de tristesa: link, ¿ no es esto lo que estas buscando?

La abuela se dio la vuelta teniendo el escudo en sus manos. Hubo un silencio nolstagico, despues de que la abuela le dijo con voz comprensiba y con su calida sonrisa: llevatelo...

Link lo tomo, pero estaba triste pensando en que si esta historia se repetiria. Depues su abuela lo saco de sus pensamiento diciedo: ¿ porque se llevan a aryll? ¿quien le haria cosas tan horribles a una pequeña niña?

Link le respondio: no te preocupes abuela, voy a salvarla.

La abuela lo miro luego le dijo: solo ... ten cuidado

Link asintio con la cabeza, despues salio corriendo al barco pirata de tetra. Los piratas lo observaron con rostro de incredulidad, ya que al igual que tetra ellos no quieren nada con ese niño, ¿porque deberian de ayudar a un extraño?

Tetra:¿encerio piensas que eso te ayudara?... parece que se puede romper con facilidad.- despues hizo una pausa y añadio-. Bueno ya vamonos, de seguro ya estas listo.

Ellos subieron al barco y zarparon, todos los aldianos comenzaron a gritar: ¡Adios link! ¡suerte! ¡rescata a Aryll!

Tetra: mira link, parece que te desean suerte.- al no recibir respuesta, ella miro a su izquierda viendo al pequeño explorando el barco. Tetra le parecio molesto pero a la vez divertido. Lo interrumpio al ver a una anciana en un balcon.

Tetra: ¡link! ¿esa no es tu casa?

Link fue corriendo y la anciana era su abuela, el se despidio con tristeza hasta que ya no se veia su isla natal, a Tetra le parecio molesto lo cual ya lo interrumpio.

Tetra: ¿vas a seguir alli?, imaginate como estaras en unos dias ...( despues puso sus manos en su cabeza y de tono burlesco le dijo) aun estamos a tiempo si quieres regresamos.

Link la miro con cara triste, pero al escuchar su tono burlesco puso cara de molesto y le dijo con determinacion: ¡No! Prometi desde aquel dia, que no permitiria que algo le sucediera a mi hermana, que no permitiria que lastimen a mi familia, ni siquiera a mis amigos.

Tetra se soprendio, a pesar de su corta edad el practicamente estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por sus seres queridos, casi como ella, Tetra esta dispuesta a defender con uñas y dientes a su tripulacion y a su collar que le regalo su mamá, ya que ella le menciono antes de que se la llevaran que ese collar, era la llave para encontrar su verdadero hogar, para encontrar su mayor tesoro que por derecho le pertenece. Tetra lo miro y le dijo.

Tetra: por una extraña razon te entiendo-(despues lo miro)-pero para estar aqui debes de dejar de estorbarme, vete a bajo de la cubierta, alli conoceras a niko, el se encargara de ti.

Link bajo de la cubierta pensando "esa chica es mandona y enojona". El llego con niko, mientras que tetra se fue a su habitacion, se acosto en su cama de la nada se durmio, ella comenzo a escuchar una extraña voz femenina: "enfrenta tu destino", escucho que alguien grito su nombre.

¡Capitana!

Tetra se sobre salto y disparado fue a la cubierta con Gonzo que le llamaba.

Tetra: ¿que pasa gonzo?. De un derrepente, el barco se sacudio bruscamente, link subio con tetra.

Link: ¿que pasa?

Hubo un fuerte viento tropical.

Gonzo: capitana este viento y esas nuves negras se formaron hace 2 minutos, totalmente raro porque hace 2 minutos el cielo estaba toltamente despejado.

El barco se sacudio bruscamente provocando que tetra cayera y sr deslizara cerca de la borda. Tetra se levanto justo despues de eso el barco se sacudio de nuevo haciendo que tetra estubiera a punto de caer al mar, ella se sujeto de la borda para no caer, link fue corriendo a ayudarla, tetra se sujeto con solo una mano, despues sintio que algo se delizaba por su brazo derecho que estaba libre, al ver era su collar que se estaba callendo, ella sujeto el collar, link estuvo a punto de tomarle la mano cuando se sacudio nuevamente el barco haciendo que esta vez tetra se soltara, escucho que gritaban su nombre y el de link, tetra cerro sus ojos, cuando sintio que ... ¿se sento? ... ¿estaba colgada? ... ¿alguien estaba sujetandola por su cadera?

Cuando abrio los ojos, vio algo asombroso, estaba a medio metro del mar, vio que link la sujetaba su cadera con su mano izquierda, mientras sujetaba una cuerda con su mano derecha, las piernas de link estaba estiradas, como si estubiera sentado en el suelo pero extendiendo sus piernas, tetra estaba sentada en las piernas de link por eso sentia que estaba sentada, tetra se soprendio y le pregunto.

Tetra: ¿como hiciste eso tan rapido?

Link le sonrio respondiendole: ¿soprendida? ¿que a caso no te acuerdas que no permitiria que le sucediera algo a alguien en mi presencia?

Tetra asombrada le dijo: pero no me conoces

Link le respondio: es lo poco que puedo ser por ti, ya que me estas ayudando a rescatar a mi hermana.

Despues link miro a arriba gritando: ¡¿podrian subirnos porfavor chicos?!

Los piratas comenzaron a jalar la cuerda para subirlos pero las olas eran cada vez mas fuertes.

Niko les grito: ¡Cuidado!

Link se giro apoyando sus pequeñas piernas en el barco protegiendo a tetra de esas olas con su pequeño cuerpo, tetra se protegio la cara con sus manos, luego recordo que probablemente su collar en forma de V se haya caido al mar. Tetra comenzo a gritar.

Tetra: ¡ Hay no ! ¡¿ Donde esta?!

Link la miro preguntandole: ¿que cosa?

Tetra le respondio : ¡ Mi collar! ¡Creo que se cayo al mar!

Link le respondio con unas sonrisa: Aaaah ¿te refieres a lo que hay en mi mano derecha?

Tetra miro la mano derecha de link, que estaba sujetando la cuerda y su collar en forma de V que le regalo su madre antes de que se la llevaran. Tetra no dejaba de soprenderse, la habilidad de link es unica, los piratas los subieron. Tetra y Link pusieron sus pies en el barco. Despues tetra comenzo a dictar ordenes para mantenerse en la fuerte lluvia que freno rapidamente en 15 minutos, como si en 15 minutos llovieran y en el minuto 16 todo se despejo.

¿que tal? ¿ les gusto? Diganmelo en los comentarios ^·^


	7. La fortaleza abandonada

La fortaleza abandonada:

Despues de que paso la tormenta tetra se fue a descansar otra vez, al acostarse em su cama cayo dormida otra vez los sueños de tetra eran cada vez mas confunsos esta vez al dormir escucho que alguien tocaba una liria era una chica rubia con un vestido blanco y con pluseras azules cantando " el joven de la luz, historia repetida" , era confuso pero no le tomo importancia, despues de escuchar esa liria soño cuando se llevaron a su mamá, recordo que ella le dijo que cuidara ese triangulo en forma de V porque seria la llave a su mejor vida, a vivir en unas tierras que por derecho le pertenece, Tetra al soñar es quizo llorar pues esa noche no pudo hacer nada para salvar a su mamá.

Pero ... solo conocio a su mamá, ¿ que habra pasado con su papá? ¿sufrio el mismo destino?. Tetra escuchaba gritos que venian en la parte baja del barco, donde estaban link y niko, ella se desperto y escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

Tetra: ¿quien es? Pase

En ese momento Gonzo paso a la habitacion de tetra.

Tetra: ¿que sucede gonzo?

Gonzo: ya hemos llegado señorita

Tetra se levanto añadiendo: ok ire por ese mocoso, buen trabajo.

Gonzo se retiro mientras que tetra hiba por link, ella entro viendo que link se balanceaba de adelate a atras como si fuera un mono, tetra puso cara de cofundida ya que era absurdo como niko y link pasaban el tiempo, hasta se dio cuenta que ellos se habian hecho buenos amigos en cuestion de horas.

Niko soprendido le dijo a link: ¡¿como hiciste eso?!

Link: no lo se, ¡pero fue divertido!

Niko y link entraron al fondo del lugar tetra los hiba a seguir pero ellos salieron, niko al darse cuenta que su capitana estaba enfrente de el hablo tartamudenado.

Niko: C-ca-capitana ¿que hace aqui?

Tetra: solo vine a decirle al mono verde que hemos llegado. Mas vale que subas

Link la siguio, salieron a la cubierta y ambos subieron al nido de cuervos.

Tetra: ¿entonces pasaste tu tiempo haciendo cosas de monos?

Link: eres muy sarcastica verdad

Tetra: nooo ¿como crees?, bueno en fin nos hemos escondido.

Tetra: mira esta es la famosa fortaleza abandonada, pero ya no podemos llamarla asi.

Link: ¿esto que era antes?

Tetra: creo que era la guarida de un pirata brabucon pero ya no esta.

Link: esta demaciado vigilado.

Tetra: a si es nos encontrarian al momento de desembarcar, teoricamente es impernetrable.

Link gimio de desesperacion ya que realmente seria dificil entrar alli mientras que tetra bajaba la cabeza.

Tetra: uuum ¿que podemos hacer? Tetra levanto la mirada y guiñendo de un ojo y cruzando los brazos dijo: Tengo una idea.

Link sin darse cuenta estaba a dentro de un barril al darse cuenta comenzo a agitarse y a gritar.

Tetra: lo siento link pero fue la unica opcion que tenia.

Despues de eso mira a gonzo preguntandole:-¿ todo listo?- Gonzo respondio que si.

Tetra: no te preocupes hemos hecho esto un millon de veces, no fallaremos... Tres ... Dos ... Uno...

Link: ( pensando ) esto me va a doler.

La catapulta lo disparo y link salio volando a la isla del diablo ( asi se llama la fortaleza abandonada en la version en español) link choco contra una pared de la isla del diablo, su espada salio volando mientras que el cayo al mar, se paro en una orrilla de la isla.

Link: ( link habla entre dientes ) Maldita tetraaaa

Tetra: (tono sarcastico) ¿ uuuy te mojaste?

Link: ¡si todo es culpa tuya niña mandona!

Tetra: ( tono sarcastico )aaaaw que bonito cumplido... gracias ¿asi que eso piensas de mi?

Link: al inicio no ... (se sobresalta) ¡¿ESPERA DONDE ESTAS, COMO ES QUE PUEDO ESCUCHARTE?!

Tetra: baja la voz idiota y mira tu bolsillo.

Link miro su bolsillo y saco una piedra que floto e ilumino en la mano de link.

Tetra: ¿te soprendi? Te puse esta piedra para que nos comunicaramos, solo recuerda regresarmela eeeeeh.

Link: (en tono molesto) siiii

Tetra: tu espada salio volando verdad.

Link: si por tu culpa

Tetra: ¡Oye no me culpes si no te hubieras movido todo seria diferente pero en fin! Tienes que ser sigiloso recuerda que esta vigilado.

Link: no necesitas recordarmelo, parece que esta vigilado en cada esquina.

Tetra: talvez si te camuflageas no te encotraran.

Link: es cierto ... pero... ¿como?

Tetra: ¿LINK?

Link: ¡Ya se!

Tetra: ¿que estas sordo? ¡TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS LA VOZ!

Link: usare esos barriles, bueno tetra me voy, tengo que seguir.

Tetra: ok pero recuerda ser sigiloso

Link guardo la piedra magica y se dirige a unos barriles que estaban cerca de el, durante gran parte del camino se escondio en ese barril, tetra miraba cada movimiento que hacia desde un telescopio, link llego a una sona obscura y algo desabitada.

Link (quitandose el barril): creo que estoy en un lugar seguro

Sin darse cuenta link tenia justo a lado izquierdo de el un mounstro vigilante, lo sujeto en brazos llevandolo al calabozo, tetra se dio cuenta.

Tetra: aaaay mocoso idiota, ¡le dije que fuera sigiloso ya que ese lugar esta muy vigilado!

Al llegar al calabozo link se levanto y llamo a tetra por la piedra magica, link estuvo a punto de hablar cuando se escucho a tetra gritandole.

Tetra: ¡Mocoso tonto que fue lo que te dije! ¡¿que no dijiste que querias salvar a tu hermana?!

Link: es que...

Tetra:¡ es que nada recuerda que tu vida y la de tu hermana esta en peligro! ¡a si que se mas cuidadoso! ¡idiota!

Link: ¿que eres mi mamá para gritarme asi?

Tetra se quedo petrificada pues le recordo a su mamá que un dia literalmente la regaño asi.

Link: tetra...

Tetra: ¿ahora que quieres?

Link: lo siento

Tetra: ¿ porque te disculpas?

Link: creo que te preocupa tanto que este aqui, si doy un paso en falso no volverias a ver tu piedra

Tetra: ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! No me preocupa la piedra eres un niño ingenuo.

Link: ¿entonces que es lo que te preocupa?

Tetra no sabia que responder, pues contesto a puro impulso y no se habia dado cuenta de que le grito que su piedra no le preocupaba, mas bien se preocupo por link ya que fue culpa de ella que el y su hermana esten en ese lio.

Link:¡tetra te tengo que dejar otravez, encontre una salida!

Tetra: espera link... ya se fue... espero que esta vez tenga cuidado.

Link se fue por el tunel encontro otro barril, tetra lo perdio de vista durante un rato ella daba muchas vueltas por todo el barco, se detuvo cuando todos la miraron raro, disparada se fue a su habitacion seguida por gonzo. En un mometo el hacia preguntas como: esta bien? Se le ofrece algo? Ya podemos zarpar?- cuando tetra llego a un punto extremo de estres ella salio de la habitacion a regañar a gonzo.

Tetra:¡ no podemos irnos aun gonzo! Ese niño necesita la ayuda de alguien cuerdo. ( en ese momento tetra sinto que se mareo)

Gonzo: lo siento por molestarla capitana pero ese niño no tiene nada que ver con nosotros...

En ese momento a travez de la piedra magica se escucho a link gritar de dolor. Tetra sin pensarlo saco la piedra que se ilumino y elevo para crear una imagen de link que luchaba a muerte con un mounstro, el aun estaba desarmado y tenia una herida en la cabeza. Tetra grito su nombre, link al escucharla miro a su alrededor viendo un palo de madera, con eso atacaria al mounstro, link salto sobre el golpendolo en la cabeza del mounstro, el mounstro desaparecio haciendose humo y dejando un charco de sangre y su arma en el suelo.

Tetra: idiota ¿ porque no miras a tu alrededor?

Link: ah? Estabas viendo

Tetra: si y estas sangrando de la cabeza

Link: ahora que lo mencionas ... oh es cierto. Pero no duele.

Tetra: debes mantener la cabeza fria para rescatar a tu hermana

Link: lo siento tengo que seguir antes de que me encuentren

Tetra guardo la piedra sintiendose mas y mas mareada por el estres hasta que callo al suelo desmayada, gonzo asustado la carga a su habitacion. Tetra literalmente quedo inconciente por tanta preocupacion por link.

Link: tetra me ha ayudado mucho... talvez no sea mala persona... es solo que ella... oculta sus sentimientos y pone a todos por encima de ella, como buen capitan ... le agradecere luego aunque se porte grocera conmigo.

Continuo y adelante de su camino encontro su espada, justo en frente de una puerta gigantesca un mounstro estaba vigilando, link lo acabo antes de que se repitiera lo del otro mounstro.

Link: ¿sera aqui?

Empujo la puerta, su hermana estaba alli, Aryll grito su nombre mientras que link se fue corriendo al lugar donde estaba, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un sospechoso aleteo.

Tetra desperto al sentir un mal persagio y salio disparada ignorando a gonzo que la cuidaba link y tetra se dieron cuenta de que el aleteo era de ese enorme pajaro que habia secuestrado a su hermana,en la fortaleza abandonada, link paralizado del miedo solo miraba directamente a los ojos de esa criatura mientras que tetra trataba de comunicarse con link pero no tuvo exito, el enorme pajaro tomo de su pico a link llevandole enfrente de una persona. Tetra solo se movia de lado en lado para ver mejor

Link vio a esa persona y sintio un deja vu: tu eres...

El tipo raro le dijo furioso: ¡ No otra vez tu!

Link:¿ disculpa ... nos conocemos?

Tipo raro( tono furioso):¡ Sacalo de aqui! ¡ AHORA !

El gigantesco parajo mando a volar a link mientras que el gritaba de miedo y desesperacion. Tetra solo miraba en camara lenta como link salia volando gritando su nombre, pero link ya habia desaparecido frente a ella ... sin poder ayudarlo, se sentia cada vez mas culpable de todo esto dejandola en estado de shock, gonzo se dio cuenta del estado quizo ayudarla pero no sabia, al igual qye tetra toda la tripulacion se sentia culpable... (continuara)

¿ les gusto ? Una aclaracion, lo de la liria, puede que sea la liria de sheik, pero... hay que pensar en algo, si han jugado el juego the legend of zelda skywar sword sabran que zelda tiene una liria y yo digo que la liria que tiene sheik es la misma liria de ese juego, por eso lo puse. °u°


	8. Despues de la fortaleza abandonada

Después de la fortaleza abandonada

En la isla del diablo, la pirata Tetra ha estado muy rara, cuando conocio al niño de ropas verdes en el bosque de la isla outset vio como secuestraban a la pequeña hermana del chico, se sintio tan mal que acepto llevarlo a la isla del diablo, durante el viaje a la isla del diablo, tetra se vurlaba de ese chico de ropas verdes llamado link, lo trataba como basura, como un chico inutil, tambien se vurlo cuando se despedia de sus amigos desde el barco pirata.

Una vez en esa isla link fue arrojado muy lejos por el pajaro gigantesco, ella lo perdio de vista.

Despues de ese momento tetra salio de su estado de shock diciendo"¿pero que?

E-ese niño ha salido volando?"

Tal parace capitana Dijo Zuko que estava viendo desde el telescopio.

Derrepente el pequeño pirata de nombre Niko salio a la cubierta diciendo:

"Capitana ¡T-tenemos que hacer algo! Tenemos que buscarlo y rapido. No quiero que algo l..."

En ese momento Tetra interrumpio

"¡Ya callate niko! ¡no es mi problema que el pajaro lo descubriera. Siempre actua sin pensar"

Niko:" pero acepto ayudarlo. ¿no lo va a ayudar?

Tetra: ¡te digo que no es mi problema!

Nudge: capitana...

Tetra: ¿que quieres?(lanzando uma mirada molesta)

Nudge: "Tranquilisese capitana.

Lo que pasa es que niko insiste tanto porque se hizo muy buen amigo de el, si analiza el ha actuado como su superior, despues se hizo su amigo"( no solo lo decia por niko, el y gonzo han estado con tetra desde que era pequeña, nugde la conoce como si fuera su hermana, tetra no solo se preocupaba por link).

Tetra se puso de brazos cruzados diciendo: si lo note, tambien me pertuba que ese niño se haya ido volando.

Despues ella penso(nose porque pero sentia la enorme necesidad de ayudarlo, me ponia algo nostalgica ese acontecimiento, senti como aquel horroroso dia.

Cuando mi madre desaparecio por culpa de esa ave, aquel dia escuche un aleteo y a una persona gritandole

Que donde estaba un fragmento, solo recuerdo que ella le dijo que no sabia despues de eso le grito a gonzo ¡cuida de ella! Despues de eso el aleteo se hacia cada vez mas silencioso, aunque no lo vi estaba segura que era una ave gigantesca, lo olvide esa ave es como la que me habia secuestrado, esta alli...)

Tetra grito derrepente al salir de sus pensamientos: ¡ES EL, ESA AVE EL LA MISMA QUE LA DE ESA NOCHE, Y ES LA MISMA QUE ME LLEVO A LA ISLA OUTSET!

Gonzo se solbresalto y dijo: ¿que sucede?

Tetra: ese pajaro...se llevo a mis padres y ahora...se llevo a link.

¡TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO!

Niko dijo con una sonrisa: Esta bien capitana.

Gonzo:pero capitana no vimos a donde volo, como lo encontraremos

Tetra puso sus manos en las caderas diciendo:" ese es el motivo de la busqueda, el no solo me salvo en aquel bosque, el me ha salvado de los ferozes olas de aquella tormenta... "Tetra apreto su collar: "cuando estaba a punto de perder mi collar en el mar el lo saco de alli"...

Despues se puso a pensar:("el me ha ayudado sin pensarlo dos veces y en lugar de agradecerle...solo me he reido de el...")

Ella sintio una mano en su hombro era la de nudge le dijo:

"Capitana...solo danos la orden y nosotros vamos".

Tetra: ok salio volando vamos a recorres los mares cercanos a donde volo."

Toda la tripulacion dijo: ¡siiii capitan!

Tetra penso:( su tripulacion a exepcion de niko odiaban a ese niño, ellos decian que no querian nada que ver con el pero ¿porque se preocuparon tanto por el?¿sera porque salvo a su capitana mas de una vez?)

Nudge la saco de sus pensamiento susurrando cerca de ella: no solo te preocupaste por el, si no tambien ... sentiste un nuevo sentimiento ... eres adorable capitana

Tetra lo miro confundida.

Mientras tanto, link estaba flotando en el oceano, ya que estaba inconciente empezo a soñar, era un tipo que se parecia mucho a el, luchando contra un tipo malo muy parecido al tipo que estaba en la fortaleza perdida. ¡LINK...LINK DESPIERTA!

Link desperto, vio que ya habia amanecido y que estaba con vida.

Voz: me alegra que te despertaras.

Link: ¿quien dijo eso?

Voz: fui yo

Link miro con asombro que el que le estaba hablando era un barco rojo, ambos gritaron de asombro despues de eso el barco se rio diciendole: ¿te asuste? Escucha link, mi nombre es Mascaron rojo , y tengo un favor que pedirte.

Link: ¿asi? Espera... ¿como sabes mi nombre?

Mascaron rojo (asi se llama en español): todo a su tiempo y escucha, vi como salias volando de esa fortaleza, la persona que estaba en frente de ti era... ganondorf.

Link: ¿ganondorf?

Mascaron rojo : si es un rey infame, obscuro y cruel, si has escuchado las leyendas ese rey fue el que destruyo al reino de hyrule.

Link: si escuche esa leyenda, ¿ entonces el... ha sobrevivido?

Mascaron rojo : no exactamente, el reesurgio de las tinieblas, ¿estas conciente del peligro que te enfretas?

Link: sip

Mascaron rojo : y ... ¿aun quieres salvar a tu hermana?

¡por supuesto!.- dijo link con determinacion despues añadio.- ya no me importa el peligro, si ese rey es el culpable de que existan tantos mounstros marino y que es alta la probabilidad de que el fuera el culpable de que esas niñas esten en la fortaleza abandonada, de que hayan secuestrado a tetra hasta llevarla a mi isla natal y que mis padres hayan muerto ... tendre la responsabilidad de derrotarlo.

Mascaron rojo: si que tienes valentia... pero aun eres un imprudente e insesato.

Link: ¡Oye!

Mascaron rojo: es cierto link, tienes que pensar primero y luego actuar. Mira yo te guiare para que puedas rescatar a tu hermana y asi derrotar a ganon.

Link: ¿ no sera que hay alguien adentro de ti ? Y por eso hablas

Mascaron rojo: no niño

Link se rio, se dirijio a la isla, reconocio estaba en la isla windfall. Link en sus pensamientos recordo sus sueños, el tipo que peleaba con el otro era el heroe de la leyenda en ese momento penso... la leyenda se esta repitiendo ... ¿ sera que link, sea el nuevo heroe? Se detuvo a pensar pero su cabeza le ardia, al tocarse se dio cuenta de su herida en la cabeza causada por un mounstro en la noche anterior, recordo a tetra ... no le regreso su piedra seguro estara furiosa, pero le dijo que no se preocupaba por la piedra ... ¿se preocupo por el?, tetra fue bastante grosera con el pero ... ella no era tan mala ... todos la respetaban, ademas parece que se preocupa por su tripulacion. Sin darse cuenta link tomo la piedra magica y trato de llamar a tetra sin exito ni respuesta ... un rato despues link regreso con el mascaron rojo.

Mascaron rojo: porfin vuelves, tengo que darte algo

Link: ¿ a mi ? ¿ que es ?

El mascaron le dio un palo pequeño de color blanco a link diciendole.- esto es lo que usaras para moverte, es para invocar la melodia del viento.

Link: ooooh

El mascaron rojo enseño a link la melodia del viento, despues se fueron a la isla Dragon roost.

En el barco de tetra ella se levanto con un nudo en el estomago pues no encotraron nada en el mar ella y toda su tripulacion durmio solo 1 hora pasaron toda la noche buscando a link, sin embargo no lo encontraron ademas parecia que tetra estuviera decaida, todos intentaron animarla pero no pudieron. Niko le llevo un postre de frutas para intentar animarla

Niko: capitana le traje un postre.

Tetra: no tengo hambre ... gracias.

Paso 2 semanas y tetra no encontraba a link, la tripulacion intento convencerla de que el estaba muerto pero tetra no les creia y continuaba buscando. Habia pasado 2 semanas y 4 dias despues de que link desapareciera, tetra ya se habia rendido, gonzo intento consolarla pero no logro hacerlo.

Senza: no me agrada para nada que la capitana este asi, yo estoy con ella 2 dias antes de lo que le sucedio a su madre ... para mi ella es mas que mi capitana, es como mi hermanita.

Gonzo: Nugde y yo estuvimos con ella desde que era una bebé

Nugde: yo estuve con ella desde antes de que naciera, se parece un poco a su mamá.

Niko: deberiamos de hacer algo ya que ella se preocupa por todos, incluso por mi que solo soy un swabiie, soy inferior a ella pero me trata bien.

Zuko: nos grita pero nos quiere

Gonzo: pero ¿ que hacemos para alegrarla?

Mako (dijo mientras leia un libro): que curioso que se puso triste desde que desaparecio ese niño.

La tripulacion se soprendio pues era cierto.

Niko: ¿ no sera que ella ...? (Nugde sonrio)

Gonzo: no digas idioteces niko.

Nudge: el tiene razon ... la capitana se siente culpable

Gonzo: ¿ porque culpable ?

Niko: ¿por todo lo que ha sucedido?

Gonzo: ¡ Ella no debe de preocuparse asi. No es su culpa !

Nudge:¡ que lento eres gonzo ! ¡ fin de la discucion !

Gonzo intentaba regañarlo mientras que tetra escuchaba todo desde la entrada a la cubierta, sin que se dieran cuenta que ella escucho todo.- ¿ porque me preocupo ?-. Se pregunto en su mente.- ¿porque mamá? ¿porque me preocupare de un desconocido? ese niño ... solo lo conoci un dia ... pero ¿ porque me preocupo por el ? ... ¿puedes decirmelo mamá?

Tetra se fue a su habitacion.

(Continuara)


	9. ¿ Mamá me esta pidiendo un favor?

¿ Mamá me esta pidiendo un favor ?

Tetra se fue a su habitacion, marco por casi 1 hora los puntos del mar donde ya habian buscado. Al bucar otra carta nautica en sus cajones encontro un libro, era el libro que tanto cuidaba su madre, una vez le pidio a tetra que no lo leyera hasta que tubiera cierta edad, la curiosidad la invadia. Diciendo en su mente.-"perdoname mamá, pero quiero leerlo, quiero saber que es".- tetra saco el libro, lo primero que vio fue la imagen de un chico con una tunica verde, al voltear la pagina vio un reino,.- ¿ que solo son imagenes?.- se pregunto a si misma, pero al voltear la siguiente pagina vio la imagen de una princesa, una bella princesa rubia con un vestido rosado que estaba de lado del heroe.

Tetra se dijo en su mente: ¿ este libro es la leyenda del heroe del tiempo?

Siguio leyendo: el joven que toco una ocarina azul, viajo 7 años al futuro, para derrotar al infame rey ganondorf, que queria apoderarse de un poder dorado que yacia en el reino de hyrule. La princesa de aquel reino le habia advertido 7 años antes para darle aquella ocarina, esa princesa ya sabia que esto hiba a suceder. El nombre de esa princesa era ... ( tetra volteo la pagina ) ... era la princesa ... Zelda ...

Tetra: ¿ princesa Zelda ?

?: ¡Enfrenta tu destino!

Tetra: ¡¿ pero que ?!

La extraña voz ya la habia escuchado anteriormente pero no sabia de donde venia... la voz se repetia hasta que tetra cayo desmayada. Al despertar tetra estaba en una habitacion obscura como el sueño del otro dia, ella camino por todo el sitio hasta encontrar una luz al final del sitio siguio caminando Llegando a un jardin muy bonito que parecia estar adentro de un castillo, en ese lugar estaba una niña con un vestido entre rosa y blanco que miro detras de ella y habia un niño de tunica verde similar a la de link, tetra se sintio un poco confundida.- tetra querida.- una voz dulce la llamaba.

Tetra: ¿ quien es ?

Voz: soy la persona que has amado durante mucho tiempo

Tetra: esa voz ... la reconosco ( se dio la vuelta )... ¡ MAMÁ !

Mamá de tetra: si querida, soy yo, eh venido a mostrarte algo.

Tetra: ¿ donde estas ? ¿ porque no puedo verte ?

Mamá de tetra: por desgracia no podras. Soy solo una nube.

Tetra miro detras de ella y efectivamente habia una nube con figura femenina de color rosa detras de ella, se hacerco a tetra y una nube en forma de mano tocando el hombro izquierdo de tetra diciendole.- quiero decirte algo ¿ leiste el libro verdad ?

Tetra: si

Mama de tetra: mira alla arriba

Tetra miro y el lugar se convirtio en un cielo vio tres simbolos en ese cielo. Tenian formas raras y colores rojo, azul y verde.

Tetra: ¿ que son esos simbolos ?

Mamá de tetra: mira el simbolo de arriba de color rojo es el simbolo del poder. El de lado izquierdo de color azul es el simbolo de la sabiduria, y el ultimo simbolo es el simbolo del valor y es de color verde, como el color del heroe del tiempo.

Tetra: es cierto ... pero ... se parece a la ropa de link

Mamá de tetra: aaaah es cierto, en la isla de tu amigo tienen la tradicion de vestirlos con la ropa de ese heroe.

Tetra puso una cara triste pues link habia desaparecido y probablemente este muerto. La mamá de tetra se dio cuenta y le dijo con una sonrisa.- ese amigo tuyo ¿ lo extrañas verdad ?

Tetra: me siento culpable de lo sucedido.

Mamá de tetra: no te culpes querida la vida te va a dar una enorme sopresa.

Tetra: ¿mmmm?

Mamá de tetra: escucha encontraras esos simbolos en forma de perlas.- despues de eso volvio a señalar arriba diciendole: el simbolo de color azul es la sabiduria, el simbolo color rojo es el poder y el ultimo simbolo verde es el valor.

Tetra: ya me lo dijiste

Mamá de tetra: pero no te dije que fueran perlas ¿ o si? mejor dejame terminar al reunir estas perlas colocalas en estas estatuas.

En ese momento unas nubes se formaron como estatuas.

Tetra: ¿ y que pasara ?

Mamá de tetra: ese sera el trabajo del heroe, pero aun asi te lo dire, es para sacar esa espada.

Otras nubes formaron una espada extraña con mango azul en el centro habia una joya amarilla y en la hoja de filo de la espada habia un triangulo.

Tetra: ¿ y eso que es ?

Mamá de tetra: lo sabras a su tiempo.

Todo se torno blanco la nube que formaban la figura femenina daba una imagen viva de la madre de tetra, ambas pusieron caras tristes ambas sabian que ya no se verian mas, la madre de tetra le dio un beso en la frente de tetra, mientras que ella intentaba contener las lagrimas.

Tetra desperto en sus aposentos despues volvio a escuchar a su madre decir: ve a la isla greatfish, de seguro habra una perla alli. Tetra se seco sus lagrimas, comenzo a arreglar su habitacion.

Se dirigio a la cubierta, todos los piratas se soprendieron y se alegraron ya que ella estaba feliz otra vez, tetra dijo con firmeza y determinacion: A la isla de greatfish ¡ya!

Gonzo: ¿ hay un tesoro alli?

Tetra: si ( apreto su collar) y solo debe ser mio.

Unos dias despues el barco llego a la isla de greatfish pero estaba nublado, como aquel dia lluvioso donde link salvo a tetra y la ayudo a no perder su collar, habia algo mas, todo estaba destruido.

Tetra: ¿ pero que? ( depues penso) ¿ mamá se habra equivocado ? sin embargo Tetra no se rindio y comenzo a buscar por toda la isla.

Senza: capitana es mejor retirarnos, este lugar podria destruirse en pedazos.

Tetra: ¡ cayate ! Tengo que buscar algo.

Nudge se acerco y se sento a lado de tetra preguntandole: ¿ que esta buscando ?

Tetra: perlas

Mako: eso solo se encuentran en el mar.

Tetra: estas son perlas diferentes

Nudge: ¿ quiere nuestra ayuda ? Asi seria mas rapido señorita.

Tetra: esta bien, son tres perlas grandes con simbolos raros con colores, rojo, verde y azul.

Gonzo: si son asi de raras de seguro valdran una fortuna

Tetra: yo no busco ganar rupias por las perlas.

La tripulacion se soprendieron.

Tetra al darse cuenta les dijo: es dificil de exlpicar pero de seguro es un tesoro mucho mejor, o algo que no sepa de mi.

La tripulacion se sintio confundida pero sabian que si decian algo tetra los regañarian, decidieron no preguntar y ayudarla a buscar. Unos minutos despues se escucho un aleteo todos se pusieron a la defensiva pero al escuchar que el aleteo no era como el de la ave gigantesca se tranquilizaron, poco a poco se vio que era un orni, tetra ya sospechaba que buscaban a link, ese orni era el cartero.

Cartero: que bueno que los encuentro, tengo que decirle algo importante a link.

La tripulacion y tetra pusieron una cara de confuncion pero luego la cara de tetra se entristecio un poco, ya que ella no sabia como decirle que link probablemente este muerto.

Gonzo: ¿ link ? ¿ hablas de ese niño ? Pero hace mucho que desaperecio de la fortaleza abandonada.

Mako: ( dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes ) si probablemente este muerto. Tetra bajo la cabeza.

Cartero: como dices eso, link estaba en mi isla hace unos cuatro o cinco dias.

Tetra se soprendio despues pregunto: ¿como? ¿link esta vivo?

Cartero: asi es y vine a hablarle de algo importante

¿ que les parece?, esta vez se me olvido el nombre del cartero de hecho no me acuerdo si era especie orni o se escribia de otra manera.


	10. En la isla greatfish

En la isla greatfish.

El cartero llego a la isla greatfish justo cuando tetra estaba buscando las perlas que le pidio su mamá, este orni tenia un mensaje para link la tripulacion le respondio diciendole que probablemente este muerto ya que salio volando de la isla del diablo.

Cartero:¡no tengo tiempo para juegos!,¡¿ donde esta link ?!

Gonzo: ya te dijimos ignorate que esta muerto.

Mako: ¿que estas sordo ?

Cartero: los ignorantes aqui son ustedes.

Nudge: ¡oye que grosero eres amigo !

Tetra se molesto por la situacion y les dijo gritandoles: ¡ ya callense todos! ¡¿ que nos son adultos maduros ?! ¡Resuelvanlo hablando bien!

Tripulacion: si capitana

El Cartero dijo aliviado: porfin alguien cuerdo con quien hablar.

Tetra: escucha desde lo que sucedio en la isla outset lleve a link a rescatar a su hermana en la isla del diablo, pero en un descuido el salio volando a mar abierto.- tetra bajo la cabeza diciendo de forma triste tratando de no quebrar su voz-. Salio volando ... a mar abierto ... y por eso creemos que... este ... muerto.

Cartero: ¿ cuando fue ?

Tetra: hace casi 3 semanas

El cartero sonrio diciendole: link ... ¡ esta vivo ! Lo se porque hac dias se marcho de mi isla.

Tetra: ¿ encerio no me mientes ?

Cartero: estoy diciendo la verdad.

Tetra dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, nudge se precacto poniendo su mano en su hombro derecho.- ¿ lo ve capitana ?-. Tetra sonrio, miro al cartero preguntandole.- ¿ donde esta ahora ?-.

Cartero: no lo se pensaba que estaba con ustedes.

Mako: no esta.

Cartero: bueno ire a buscarlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de despegar gonzo lo interrumpio.- ¡ Espera! ¿ cual era el mensaje importante para link ?-. El cartero lo miro con incredulidad diciendole-. No tengo que darte explicaciones ignorante .- gonzo intentando no enojarse le respondio -. Mira no te enojes amigo es que si de pura casualidad encontramos a link en el mar, podriamos darle tu mensaje .- mako tambien le dijo -. Es cierto confia en nosotros.

El cartero miro a tetra se dirijio a ella diciendole el mensaje .- entonces te lo dire a ti, link va tras el tesoro de yabun eso creo. Cuando lo veas dile que yabun esta detras de su isla natal y que si no se da prisa...puede que su isla se destruya.

Tetra: de seguro ira corriendo si se entera, estabien yo le dare tu mensaje cuando lo vea.

Cartero: gracias.

Tetra sabia que la perla no estaba en la isla greatfish, probablemente el tesoro este en esa isla donde esta el tal yabun.

El cartero cruzo los brazos mientras tetra y su tripulacion hiban a la isla outset.

Tetra nuevamente estaba en su habitacion un poco alivida de que link este a salvo, ella estaba sonriendo casi a punto de reirse de un derrepente se puso a pensar.- ¿porque estare tan feliz?-. Desde que su mamá desaparecio ella no se ponia tan feliz ni aliviada .- ¿porque?-. Luego recordo que su mamá le dijo que ella extrañaba a su amigo, tambien que nudge le dijo que no solo es el sentimiento de culpa por lo que le sucedio a link, al menos ella entendio eso. Despues ella recordo que link la ha salvado mas de una vez, fuero 3 veces, que ningun mounstro la atacara mientras estaba en la isla outset, de que no se lastimara al caer del arbol en la isla outset, y de que no fuera arrastrada de las olas en aquella tormenta. En ese momento la velocidad de link era increible, ¿ porque link salvo a una desconocida ? Si ella lo trato mal, ademas tetra le grito que a ella no le importo la piedra magica, ella ... ¿ se preocupo por link ? Tetra comenzaba a mariarse de tantas ideas sobre lo que le paso a link. Llego a la conclucion de que ... quizas ella ... ¿ se enamoro de el?. Tetra grito : ¡ No es cierto, esto no debe ser posible !. En el momento que grito nudge entro a su habitacion preguntandole en tono preocupado :¿ esta bien capitana ?

Tetra: s-si es solo que...descubri que ...

Nugde: ¿ que cosa?

Tetra: nada importante tranquilo.

Nugde: ¿ segura ?

Tetra: yep

Nugde: esta bien... ya sabe que si necesita algo ...

Tetra: si gracias nugde.

Pasaron alrededor de dos dias hasta llegar a la parte trasera de isla outset.

Gonzo: ¡ CAPITANA!

Tetra subio corriendo preguntandole: ¿que sucedio?

Gonzo: hay un obstaculo de piedra en el escondite de yabun

Tetra: ¡a los cañones rapido!

Senza: ¡si capitana ese tesoro solo sera nuestro!

Tetra: ¡callate y dispara!

Comenzaron a disparar al obstaculo de piedra pero las rocas no caian, niko subio con un vaso con agua para la capitana.

Niko: su agua capitana

Tetra: gracias niko.- dando un sorbo largo de agua les dijo a su tripulacion-. No hay manera de derribar este muro de roca

Mako: ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad

Senza: asi es parece toltamente impenetrable.

Niko tropezo con las balas del cañon causando que casi toda la tripulacion se burlara y le dijeran tonto, tetra lo ayudo a levantarse dicendole a todos.- ¡ No es momento de juegos ... continuen disparando-. Mako le respondio .- es imposible capitana, no hay manera ... ese mocoso de link la tiene dificil -. Tetra bajo la mirada, niko le puso una mano en el hombro diciendole.- ¿verdad que es mejor seguir golpeando a esa roca gigante verdad? Solo que mako no tiene respeto por nadie ni siquera por usted capitana-. Tetra lo miro diciendole-. No es momento de quejas niko.-Niko le respondio-. Solo digo que ellos encienden la mecha de su cordura señorita.

Tetra levanto la mirada: ¿ mecha ? ¿ que acaso soy una bomba o que niko?

Niko tartamudeando dijo: l- lo siento

Tetra: ¡ Espera ! ¿dijiste mecha verdad? las bombas tienen mechas ¿verdad? Las bombas destuyen todo

Niko: ¿ señorita ?

Tetra levanto los brazos y saltando dijo: ¡ ERES UN GENIO NIKO!

Niko: ¿ yo ?

Tripulacion: ¿el?

Tetra: a si es torpe, lo que necesitamos es ¡bombas! Solo asi la barrera de roca se destruiria.- tetra apunto al mar gritando-. ¡ a la isla windfall !¡ Rapido !

Continuara...


	11. Una reunión

Una reunion:

¡¿ Queeeee ?! ¿Los piratas estuvieron aqui? Grito link mirando seriamente al cartero

Cartero: si, lo lamento link, les dije una muy importante informacion pensando que aun estabas con ellos.

Link bajo la mirada unos dos minutos, despues volvio a ver al cartero diciendole.- no te preocupes no me enoje porque no sabias-. El cartero le respondio-. Si que eres dulce pero en fin, la unica persona que no fue grocera fue la capitana.

Link se soprendio y le dijo: ¡¿ encerio tetra fue gentil contigo?!

Cartero: si quiza me equivoque respecto a ella, es buena y confiable despues de todo.

Link: si muy dentro de ella es una persona buena, por una extraña y a veces molesta razon ella se porta de forma arrogante.

Cartero: talvez por su liderazgo...en fin la isla greatfih ha sido maldecida.

Link: ¿ por eso se esta destruida? ¿quien o como fue?

Cartero: lo que pasa es que pensaban que yabun estaba aqui, obviamente no esta afortunadamente el logro escapar sospecho que fueron los de la isla del diablo.

Link: Malditos desgraciados lo importante es saber donde esta yabun

Cartero: te impresionara saber que esta en la parte trasera de la isla outset

Link: ¡¿como?!

Cartero: tal como lo escuchas, tienes que darte prisa, si no vas rapido la isla outset correra el mismo peligro que esta isla.

Link: no puede ser... de seguro los piratas van en camino.

Cartero: exacto... de hecho hay algo que te puede dar la ventaja.

Link: ¿ que cosa?

Cartero: ellos no saben que la entrada a la guarida de yabún esta bloqueada con una pared de roca, te recomendaria derribarla con bombas que venden en la isla windfall

Link: no creo que solo pueda destruirlo con balas de cañon pero asi que caeran con bombas como tu dices.

Cartero: asi es, debes darte prisa

Link: ¡ claro !

Link salio disparado a la isla windfall a conseguir bombas el dia estaba lluvioso, de ser una simple lluvia se convertia en una tormenta electrica, causaba problemas pero link logro llegar a la isla windfall.

...Antes de la llegada de link...

¡ Capitana ! No ha parado de llover desde que abandonamos la isla greatfish! Grito gonzo a la entrada de la habitacion de tetra mientras que ella se levanto y corrio a la cubierta.

Tetra: preparense para pasar la tormenta

Gonzo: lo unico bueno es que ya casi llegamos.

La tripulacion de tetra llego a salvo a la isla windfall, .- tetra dijo a su tripulacion -. Debemo de escondernos, nadie debe saber que estamos aqui o que somos piratas._- la tripulacion de tetra se dirijio a la tienda de las bombas en la isla windfall. El vendedor pretendia vender las bombas a un precio muy alto, a los piratas no les parecio y lo ataron mientras que el resto de los piratas robaban las bombas dirijiendose al barco. Tetra se recargo en unas cajas poniendose a pensar, desde hace mucho tiempo tiene sueños extraños y todos esos sueños dicen siempre lo mismo algo de ¡ Enfrenta tu destino ! O una chica rubia muy parecida a ella con un bello vestido de color rosado, tetra no es muy fanatica a esa tipo de ropa pero no negaba que el vestido es bonito y mas con las joyas, esa chica es mas que obvio que es rica o... ¿ una princesa ? Si fuera asi ¿ porque siempre le dice algo de su destino, tetra se mareaba mucho al pensar en eso, recordo que unos dias antes de que su madre desapareciera le dijo que las cosas y sueños son claves en la vida, no es una simple coincidencia eso.

Mientras tanto ...

Link vio el barco pirata y en su mente se dijo: tetra debe de estar aqui, debo de darme prisa antes de que ellos lleguen con yabun, link llego a la tienda de bombas pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Link: maldicion ¿ahora por donde entrare?.- link miro a todos los angulos de la tienda y se percacto que se podia entrar por la parte trasera de la tienda.-.¡ que bien asi sabre que o como entraran con yabun!

Link rapidamente se dirijio a la parte trasera, subio por las plantas que habia, luego de eso vio un pequeño agujero, entro alli gateando hasta ver a los piratas en la tienda, gonzo saco a tetra de sus pensamientos cuando sonrojado le dijo.- escucho lo que este sujeto dijo señorita-.

Tetra sabia que hablaban de cosas raras y con su tipica cara seria les dijo: vuelve a decir eso y te hechare a los tiburones. En fin dense prisa con eso que zarpamos ya a la isla outset!

Gonzo: ¡¿ QUEEE ?! ¿Pero capitana no podriamos quedarnos a comer y dormir un poco ? N- no es por mi yo saldria hoy mismo, peri los muchachos, ellos se habian hecho tantas ilusiones de quedarse.

Tetra miro a los chicos y con rostro enfadado: no sean flojos debemos llegar a la isla outset antes de que le pase lo mismo que en la isla greatfish

Mako: aaah vaya vaya, parece que nuestra querida capitana se preocupa mas por la isla que por el tesoro

Tetra bajo la mirada preocupada diciendo: no seas ridiculo, lo unico que realmente me preocupa es... el tesoro ...

Link al escuchar eso se soprendio haciendo ruido con sus zapatos tetra se dio cuenta mirando hacia arriba se dio cuenta que link los espiaba, link rapidamente se fue hacia atras, tetra se acontento guiñendo un ojo se dirijio a la puerta diciendo: esta bien nos quedaremos esta noche pero zarpamos al amanecer quien se quede dormido se queda sin su tesoro.- los piratas continuaron con sus deberes llevando las bomba cerca de niko.

Link entro sigilosamente al barco mientras que tetra fue al nido de cuervos del barco. Sacando su piedra magica espio a link, niko le dio las bombas a link tetra le grito.- si que tienes valor para robar a los piratas tienes suerte que niko este de guardia.

Link: tetra ~~~aaaaah l- lo siento, es que

Tetra: milagro que estas vivo

Link: eeeeeh?

Tetra: aun no rescatas a tu hermana cierto

Link: no esque necesito vencer a alguien

Tetra: ¿ para eso necesitas el tesoro de yabu?

Link: crro que si

Tetra: ¿entonces tu tambien vas tras el tesoro de yabun cierto?

Link: S- si

Tetra: supongo que sabras que yabun esta en tu isla natal

Link: asi es y creo que la destruiran

Tetra: eso si no te das prisa

Link: pero tu tambien quieres el tesoro

Tetra: tu no te preocupes, si quieres ve por el tesoro, solo por estar de buen humor te dare la ventaja.

Link: pero...

Tetra: pero nada, en cuanto amanesca nosotros zarparemos y si no has conseguido el tesoro de yabun nosotros lo haremos. Te dare la ventaja de esta noche a la mañana.

Link: ¿ encerio ? Gracias tetra

Tetra: pero vete ya, no tienes mucho tiempo

Link: oye tetra...

Tetra: ¿que?

Link: Gracias no eres tan mala como cualquiera pensaria de ti, eres buena

Tetra: si claro...

Link: es encerio, muchas gracias, hasta luego

Link se fue del barco pirata con el pulso acelerado diciendo en su mente: siento como si estuviera en una situacion peligrosa y mis mejillas arden demaciado, espero que estes bien... tetra.-, tetra pudo notar desde el nido de cuervos como se retiraba en un barco rojo en forma de dragon, desaparecia lentamente mientras decia en su mente: ¿encerio... me habre enamorado de el ? No es mal chico. Solo deseo que... este bien ... buena suerte... link

CONTINUARA...


	12. Mar de pensamientos

Mar de pensamientos:  
Tetra vio lentamente como link desaparecia en la tormenta, el estaba en un barco pequeño de color rojo y en la parte de adelante tenia la cabeza de un dragon, se hizo preguntas, ¿ realmente ... ella se habra enamorado de el? Ella al pensarlo se dijo a si misma: es un buen chico, fue amable y siempre se preocupo por mi bienestar a pesar de que ella se burlo varias veces de el, desde aquel bosque, link auyento a todo mounstro para que no atacaran a tetra, puso su pequeño cuerpo como almuada para que tetra no se lastimara al caer del arbol, de aquellas ferozes olas de la tormenta link fue veloz para sostener a tetra, ¿ como es que fue tan veloz aquel dia? Era practicamente imposible pues link esta un poco lejos de tetra, pero corrio en su auxilio sosteniendo una cuerda en una de sus manos, dejandose caer para tomar a tetra y sostenerla con su brazo y con sus piernas, ¿como lo hizo? ¡ fue increible! Recordo que la pequeña hermana de link fue raptada por ese pajaro, talvez el no queria que tetra se lastimara... en momentos de tension y miedo, cuando alguien esta en peligro una persona es capaz de sacar fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana, es capaz porque quiere proteger a los que quiere, sera el caso de la velocidad de link ¿ realmente tetra es importante para link ?.  
Todos estos comentarios estaban haciendo pensar a tetra, seguia con la misma pregunta ¿porque lo hizo? Tetra es una desconocida para link, ademas ¿ porque tetra se enamoro de alguien que conocio en poco tiempo? No fue un mes, no fue una semana, no fue un dia, ¡ Fueron horas ! Solo estuvo con link alrededor de 1 hora, las otras horas estaba dormida, la mayor parte del dia el estaba con niko, es la primera vez que tetra se fija asi en un chico, link no era feo, el es amable, vio que portaba una espada... sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando recordo lo que dijo su mamá, las perlas seran colocadas por el heroe, es probable que ese heroe sea la reencarnacion del heroe del tiempo, entonces el es quien detrendra la persona que se lleva a las niñas, de seguro esa misma persona es la que se llevo a su mamá... ese heroe lo detendra pero... ¿porque link estaba buscando el tesoro de yabun? Ese tesoro de seguro seran las perlas que tetra busca... no sera que ... ¿ link sera ese heroe ? Tetra dijo con determinacion: sea link o no mi mamá me pidio que lo ayudara y eso es lo que voy a hacer.  
Mientras tanto en mar.  
Link: ¡ Ya tengo las tres perlas !  
Mascaron rojo: Bien hecho... ahora vamos a colocarlas en sus estatuas.  
Link: esta bien...- el se dirijio a cada uno de estas estatuas-.  
Coloco cada una de ellas, entonces la ultima estatua estallo mandando a volar al pequeño heroe, estrellandose contra un edificio... espera ... ¿un edificio? ¡¿ que hace un edificio en medio del oceano ?!  
Tetra desperto... ¿acaba de soñar con link? Lo que sucedio con esas estatuas fue un sueño, ademas son las perlas que tetra tanto buscaba, link hizo su trabajo... una voz dulce le hablo a tetra.: querida, rapido ve a la isla del diablo.  
Tetra: ¿ mamá ? ¿ que acaba de suceder ?  
Mamá d tetra: acabas de soñar con tu amigo.  
Tetra: ¿ el es ese heroe ?  
Mamá de tetra: lo sabras solo si vas a la isla del diablo, rapido vete ya.  
Tetra salio corriendo a la cubierta: ¡ GONZO ! Dirije el barco a la isla del diablo  
Gonzo: pero ... ¿ y el tesoro capitana?  
Tetra: dirijate alli, has lo que te digo. Creeme tengo una corazonada  
Mako: ¿ se puede saber cual es señorita ?  
Tetra: es donde estan esas niñas, si entran alli, llevenselas para cobrar recompenza  
Mako: suena bien, ¿ pero no esta la hermana de ese inutil de link ?  
¿ tambien cobrara recompenza por ella ?  
Tetra: no, creo que la cuidaremos  
Gonzo: pues si como el niñato esta muerto  
Tetra: link no esta muerto... lo se  
Mako: nadie puede sobrevivir, ¿ como es que esta vivo despues de lo que le paso ?.  
Tetra: ¡ Niko ven aca !  
Niko subio temeroso: ¿ si ...señorita ?  
Tetra: le diste las bombas a link ¿verdad?  
Niko: S- si  
La tripulacion abucho de forma grocera y molesta.  
Tetra: esta bien  
Mako: ¿ como ... esta bien ?  
Tetra: asi es... confio en que link les dio un buen uso  
Nudge se dirijio a ella: ¿ lo vio ?  
Tetra: si lo vi  
Nudge: y ¿ porque le tiene tanta confianza al niño si no lo conoce?  
Tetra: no lo se, ni yo entiendo el porque esa confianza.  
Mako: ¿ no sera que le gusta ese niño señorita ?  
Tetra sintio que se ruborizo rapidamente miro a un punto en el que nadie podia ver su cara: N- no es eso, claro que no  
Mako: siii claro.  
Gonzo (con voz triste): entonces a la isla del diablo.  
Tetra: ¿estas llorando?  
Gonzo: claro que no es que me cayo una gota de agua de mar por eso me arden mis ojos.  
Tetra (dirijiendose a su habitacion): entre mas rapido mejor  
Cuando tetra ya no estaba en la cubierta se escucho a mako decirle a gonzo:¿ quien hiba a pensar que un simple niño se ganara el frio corazon de la señorita tetra? Y tu tanto que la querias.  
Gonzo: ya callate... n-no me importa ya ... me importa mas su ... su felicidad.  
Nudge: el caracter calido de ese niño, era lo que necesitaba la señorita. El cambio de la capitana es el mejor que pudo haber tenido en años  
Mako seguia burlandose de gonzo, ya que el estaba enamorado de su capitana pero link fue el que gano su corazon.  
Tetra ya estaba en su habitacion, su corazon estaba acelerado y sus mejillas ardian, al verse al espejo miro que ella estaba sonrojada.  
Tetra: ¡ rayos ! Desde que me di cuenta que ese niño verde me gusta no dejo de sonrojarme.  
Tetra se acosto en su cama tapando su cara con una almuada,.- maldita sea... aun me arden mis mejillas-. Un rato despues cayo la noche.  
Gonzo: ¡ capitana ya llegamos a la isla del diablo !  
Tetra: que bien.- al mirar hacia arriba vio que el enorme pajaro estaba merondiando -. Tenemos que distraer al pajaro antes de que la historia se repita.  
Todos estubieron de acuerdo y automaticamente comenzaron a atacar, el pajaro salia herido varias veces y trataba de buscar la razon por lo que la atacaban.  
Tetra: rapido tenemos que ir por las niñas.  
Al dar ese paso la vista de tetra se obscurecio y todo el escenario se puso de color negro, tetra miro hacia atras diciendo: ¿ gonzo ?¿ chicos donde estan ?.- tetra se precacto que era como ese sueño del escenario obscuro en el que alguien le gritaba enfrenta tu destino, tetra comenzo a caminar esta vez fue al frente de donde estaban, cambiando de direccion a la que hiba anteriormente para ver la continuacion de ese sueño ¿ de nuevo le diran lo mismo? O talvez vea esa persona que gritaba ¡enfrenta tu destino!...  
Continuara...

Ya se, ya se es muy corto pero ocurrio ciertas cosas que necesitaba de toda mi antencion a si que disculpen y espero que les haya gustado


	13. Sueño Revelado

**Sueño revelado**

Tetra continuo corriendo en la isla del diablo para reunirse con link, preguntandose asi misma, ¿ porque me sucede esto? ¿ quien es el engendro del mal que esta provocando tanto caos en tetra? ¿ que es lo que le advierten o piden sus sueños que haga? ¿ que es ese destino ?, ¿ Link estara involucrado ?

Gonzo: ¡ Capitana corra mas rapido ! ¡o esa ave se la llevara !

Tetra: ya lo se, es que estoy pensando

Gonzo: ¿ en que capitana ?

Tetra: en un sueño raro, dificil de explicar

Gonzo la tomo del brazo susurrando: espere, mire alli

Había un bookoblin muy cerca de ellos, gonzo le dijo: si no tenemos cuidado la agrediran.

Tetra: mira podemos irnos por allí .- dijo mientras apuntaba a su derecha

Ambos corrieron al sitio que sugirió tetra, sin embargo tetra sentía que en sus pies se ablandaran, como si caminara sobre globos de agua.

Tetra:¡ no puede ser !.- tetra empezó a mirar a su alrededor y todo comenzó a obscurecer, tetra dijo .- ¡ es ese sueño otra vez !

Todo estaba completamente negro, el suelo estaba blando, tetra comenzó a caminar y mirar a su alrededor, no había nada, el otro dia habia dos jóvenes con una ocarina, la ultima vez fue su mamá la que apareció en su sueño, ¿ esta vez que sera ?

 _Despierta..._

¿que? dijo tetra algo extrañada

 _Tetra ... despierta ..._

Tetra: ¿ hola, quien dijo eso ?

 _Despierta ... ¡que despiertes ya boba !_

¡ oye ! ¡¿ quien se atrevió a decir eso ?! .- grito la pirata muy molesta

 _Porfavor ... despierta ... tetra ... reacciona .-_ la voz parecía que iba a romper en llanto

¿ quien me llama ? dijo tetra un poco mas calmada.

Nuevamente el suelo comenzó a iluminarse, tetra mira debajo de ella, curiosamente vio que había un océano, era inmenso, sobre todo había una isla muy llamativa pues era una isla en forma de triángulo con un simbolo extraño, ¡ era el símbolo de la diosa de la sabiduría !

¡ diosas, que es esto ! exclamó la rubia sorprendida

Tetra ... porfavor ... quiero despertar ... porfavor ... ayudame

Tetra: esa voz ... curiosamente se parece a la mía .- la rubia miro nuevamente debajo de ella, gritó al ver que había una chica debajo de ella, parecía una princesa, pues llevaba un vestido de color rosado con marcas de triángulos muy familiares.

por favor cuando te pase lo mismo que yo ... no te rindas

Tetra en tono nervioso pregunto: ¿ que me pasara ?

Enfréntate valientemente... enfrentante a tu destino

espera ¡ fuiste tu todo este tiempo ! ¿ no sabes lo molesto que fue ?! ¡ pudiste decírmelo ! exclamaba molesta la capitana

 ** _No es la única_** **.- dijo una voz dulce a la izquierda de tetra**

¿ y tu quien demonios eres ? dijo tetra molesta

 ** _porfavor no te enojes_** **.- decía la voz dulce**

¿que no me enoje? decía la pirata, agregando : ¿ todos me dicen que me enfrente a mi destino, ¿ pero cuál maldito destino ?

 ** _Tu destino esta en curso, solamente que todos te piden que, no te acobardes._** **decía la chica**

cuando tetra la miro, vio que era otra chica que parecía una princesa, solo que esta vez llevaba un velo sujetando su cabello, sostenía una ocarina azul

¿ Mi destino ? ¿ ya me van a decir de que trata ? tetra continuaba gritando sus molestias

 ** _Es que aun no te lo puedo decir, tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma.- Agregó la princesa_**

¿ Entonces porque me hacen tener estas visiones ? pregunto un poco mas calmada

 ** _La razón de que te estoy diciendo esto, es porque dudas sobre tu destino .- Dijo la princesa_**

Dudarlo... ¿ tu no lo harías ? ¿ solo pasa cosas raras ? ¿ tu no dudarias ? Pregunto la pirata enojandose nuevamente

 ** _Tal Vez pero es tu responsabilidad, por eso yo no dudaría.- Dijo la princesa_**

Entonces q-¿ que debo hacer ? volvió a preguntar la pirata

 ** _Debes de ayudar al héroe que debe de vencer al tipo que está tras estos secuestros, el tiene la espada maestra que es de color azul.- dijo la princesa_**

¿ Debo de ayudar ?

 ** _Así es, con tu propio poder .- agrego la princesa_**

¿mis poderes ?¿ que poderes ? pregunto la rubia sorprendida

 ** _En su tiempo lo sabrás dijo la princesas apunto de desaparecer_**

¡OYE ! ¡ no te vayas ! ¡no me has dicho tu nombre! dijo tetra

 _ **Es fácil mi nombre es tu verdadera identidad**_

Yo no tengo otra identidad dijo la pirata

 _ **claro es zel...**_

TODO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD

regrese...

Gonzo: encontramos la puerta

Tetra no respondió...

Gonzo: ¿ capitana?

Tetra: ¿ que ? aaaah ... nada vámonos

Los chicos entraron al lugar... tetra vio un destello bastante familiar en una puerta donde estaban las niñas

Tetra: ¡Oye tu! ¡No podrás abrirla solo!

Link (mirando a tetra): ¡ Tetra !

Tetra: chicos abran esa puerta y llevense a esas niñas

Link: espera ¿que piensas hacer con ellas ?

Tetra: cobrar una recompensa por ellas obvio esta

?: Hermanito

Link: Aryll

Link y Aryll se abrazaron, tetra de brazos cruzados dijo: Ridículamente cursi

Espera ¿que es eso?.- tetra vio un familiar destello azul en la espalda de link. Era la legendaria espada maestra!-. ¡NO ES CIERTO!

¿Tetra? pregunto el rubio respondiendo el grito que hizo tetra

Esa espada ... no seras ... preguntaba tetra

¿ que soy que ? respondió con una pregunta el niño verde.

ñah, eso es imposible ... no creo que seas tu.- respondió la pirata encorvandose de hombros luego agregó -. perdon link por arruinar tu conmovedora reunión pero... ¿ no tienes algo mas importante que hacer ?

Tetra señalo al cielo, link aun tenia que derrotar al pajaro gigante de esa isla

La expresión de link cambió drásticamente respondiendo: ese maldito pájaro

Aryll (preocupada) : ¿ Link sucede algo ?

Tetra: Niña tu hermano tiene algo muy importante que hacer, se obediente y esperalo

Aryll: ¿ Link ?

Link: no te preocupes Aryll, prometo regresar entero

Gonzo llegó corriendo con tetra, hablando con cansancio dijo: C- capitana, t- todas las niñas t¡ya están en el barco.

Justo a tiempo gonzo.- dijo la capitana con las manos en las caderas -. nos llevaremos a esta niña tambien solo que ella es gratis

Gonzo: p- pero ella es

Tetra: ¡ es una orden !

Gonzo se llevó a Aryll, tetra corrió a la puerta, se dio la vuelta diciendo: Link...

¿que pasa tetra? respondió link mientras desenvainó su espada

Tetra: Vuelve en una pieza ¿sí?

Link se ruborizo pues el pensaba que tetra jamas diria algo asi, y menos así.

Link: ¡Prometido!

Tetra se dirigió a su barco con una sonrisa diciendo en su mente: ¿ con que el, es el famoso héroe que nos salvará eeeeh ?. Buena suerte... Mi héroe

 _ **Continuara**_


	14. Mamá me esta pidiendo Remodelado cap 12

¿ Mamá me esta pidiendo un favor ?

Tetra se fue a su habitacion, marco por casi 1 hora los puntos del mar donde ya habian buscado. Al bucar otra carta nautica en sus cajones encontro un libro, era el libro que tanto cuidaba su madre, una vez le pidio a tetra que no lo leyera hasta que tubiera cierta edad, la curiosidad la invadia. Diciendo en su mente.-"perdoname mamá, pero quiero leerlo, quiero saber que es".- tetra saco el libro, lo primero que vio fue la imagen de un chico con una tunica verde, al voltear la pagina vio un reino,.- ¿ que solo son imagenes?.- se pregunto a si misma, pero al voltear la siguiente pagina vio la imagen de una princesa, una bella princesa rubia con un vestido rosado que estaba de lado del heroe.

Tetra se dijo en su mente: ¿ este libro es la leyenda del heroe del tiempo?

Siguio leyendo: el joven que toco una ocarina azul, viajo 7 años al futuro, para derrotar al infame rey ganondorf, que queria apoderarse de un poder dorado que yacia en el reino de hyrule. La princesa de aquel reino le habia advertido 7 años antes para darle aquella ocarina, esa princesa ya sabia que esto hiba a suceder. El nombre de esa princesa era ... ( tetra volteo la pagina ) ... era la princesa ... Zelda ...

Tetra: ¿ princesa Zelda ?

?: ¡Enfrenta tu destino!

Tetra: ¡¿ pero que ?!

La extraña voz ya la habia escuchado anteriormente pero no sabia de donde venia... la voz se repetia hasta que tetra cayo desmayada. Al despertar tetra estaba en una habitacion obscura como el sueño del otro dia, ella camino por todo el sitio hasta encontrar una luz al final del sitio siguio caminando Llegando a un jardin muy bonito que parecia estar adentro de un castillo, en ese lugar estaba una niña con un vestido entre rosa y blanco que miro detras de ella y habia un niño de tunica verde similar a la de link, tetra se sintio un poco confundida.- tetra querida.- una voz dulce la llamaba.

Tetra: ¿ quien es ?

Voz: soy la persona que has amado durante mucho tiempo

Tetra: esa voz ... la reconosco ( se dio la vuelta )... ¡ MAMÁ !

Mamá de tetra: si querida, soy yo, eh venido a mostrarte algo.

Tetra: ¿ donde estas ? ¿ porque no puedo verte ?

Mamá de tetra: por desgracia no podras. Soy solo una nube.

Tetra miro detras de ella y efectivamente habia una nube con figura femenina de color rosa detras de ella, se hacerco a tetra y una nube en forma de mano tocando el hombro izquierdo de tetra diciendole.- quiero decirte algo ¿ leiste el libro verdad ?

Tetra: si

Mama de tetra: mira alla arriba

Tetra miro y el lugar se convirtio en un cielo vio tres simbolos en ese cielo. Tenian formas raras y colores rojo, azul y verde.

Tetra: ¿ que son esos simbolos ?

Mamá de tetra: mira el simbolo de arriba de color rojo es el simbolo del poder. El de lado izquierdo de color azul es el simbolo de la sabiduria, y el ultimo simbolo es el simbolo del valor y es de color verde, como el color del heroe del tiempo.

Tetra: es cierto ... pero ... se parece a la ropa de link

Mamá de tetra: aaaah es cierto, en la isla de tu amigo tienen la tradicion de vestirlos con la ropa de ese heroe.

Tetra puso una cara triste pues link habia desaparecido y probablemente este muerto. La mamá de tetra se dio cuenta y le dijo con una sonrisa.- ese amigo tuyo ¿ lo extrañas verdad ?

Tetra: me siento culpable de lo sucedido.

Mamá de tetra: no te culpes querida la vida te va a dar una enorme sopresa.

Tetra: ¿mmmm?

Mamá de tetra: escucha encontraras esos simbolos en forma de perlas.- despues de eso volvio a señalar arriba diciendole: el simbolo de color azul es la sabiduria, el simbolo color rojo es el poder y el ultimo simbolo verde es el valor.

Tetra: ya me lo dijiste

Mamá de tetra: pero no te dije que fueran perlas ¿ o si? mejor dejame terminar al reunir estas perlas colocalas en estas estatuas.

En ese momento unas nubes se formaron como estatuas.

Tetra: ¿ y que pasara ?

Mamá de tetra: ese sera el trabajo del heroe, pero aun asi te lo dire, es para sacar esa espada.

Otras nubes formaron una espada extraña con mango azul en el centro habia una joya amarilla y en la hoja de filo de la espada habia un triangulo.

Tetra: ¿ y eso que es ?

Mamá de tetra: lo sabras a su tiempo.

Todo se torno blanco la nube que formaban la figura femenina daba una imagen viva de la madre de tetra, ambas pusieron caras tristes ambas sabian que ya no se verian mas, la madre de tetra le dio un beso en la frente de tetra, mientras que ella intentaba contener las lagrimas.

Tetra desperto en sus aposentos despues volvio a escuchar a su madre decir: ve a la isla greatfish, de seguro habra una perla alli. Tetra se seco sus lagrimas, comenzo a arreglar su habitacion.

Se dirigio a la cubierta, todos los piratas se soprendieron y se alegraron ya que ella estaba feliz otra vez, tetra dijo con firmeza y determinacion: A la isla de greatfish ¡ya!

Gonzo: ¿ hay un tesoro alli?

Tetra: si ( apreto su collar) y solo debe ser mio.

Unos dias despues el barco llego a la isla de greatfish pero estaba nublado, como aquel dia lluvioso donde link salvo a tetra y la ayudo a no perder su collar, habia algo mas, todo estaba destruido.

Tetra: ¿ pero que? ( depues penso) ¿ mamá se habra equivocado ? sin embargo Tetra no se rindio y comenzo a buscar por toda la isla.

Senza: capitana es mejor retirarnos, este lugar podria destruirse en pedazos.

Tetra: ¡ cayate ! Tengo que buscar algo.

Nudge se acerco y se sento a lado de tetra preguntandole: ¿ que esta buscando ?

Tetra: perlas

Mako: eso solo se encuentran en el mar.

Tetra: estas son perlas diferentes

Nudge: ¿ quiere nuestra ayuda ? Asi seria mas rapido señorita.

Tetra: esta bien, son tres perlas grandes con simbolos raros con colores, rojo, verde y azul.

Gonzo: si son asi de raras de seguro valdran una fortuna

Tetra: yo no busco ganar rupias por las perlas.

La tripulacion se soprendieron.

Tetra al darse cuenta les dijo: es dificil de exlpicar pero de seguro es un tesoro mucho mejor, o algo que no sepa de mi.

La tripulacion se sintio confundida pero sabian que si decian algo tetra los regañarian, decidieron no preguntar y ayudarla a buscar. Unos minutos despues se escucho un aleteo todos se pusieron a la defensiva pero al escuchar que el aleteo no era como el de la ave gigantesca se tranquilizaron, poco a poco se vio que era un orni, tetra ya sospechaba que buscaban a link, ese orni era el cartero.

Cartero: que bueno que los encuentro, tengo que decirle algo importante a link.

La tripulacion y tetra pusieron una cara de confuncion pero luego la cara de tetra se entristecio un poco, ya que ella no sabia como decirle que link probablemente este muerto.

Gonzo: ¿ link ? ¿ hablas de ese niño ? Pero hace mucho que desaperecio de la fortaleza abandonada.

Mako: ( dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes ) si probablemente este muerto. Tetra bajo la cabeza.

Cartero: como dices eso, link estaba en mi isla hace unos cuatro o cinco dias.

Tetra se soprendio despues pregunto: ¿como? ¿link esta vivo?

Cartero: asi es y vine a hablarle de algo importante

¿ que les parece?, esta vez se me olvido el nombre del cartero de hecho no me acuerdo si era especie orni o se escribia de otra manera.


	15. ¿ Que es lo que mas te importa?

Tetra se dirigió a su barco después de dejar la habitación donde estaban las niñas secuestradas, tetra: buena suerte link.

Mientras con link... ¿esto no está bien? Dijo el pequeño héroe... El enorme pájaro no aparece.- agrego. Unos segundos después el pájaro gigantesco, aterrizó frente a él haciendo que las tuberías subterráneas se rompieran y comenzaran a inundar el sitio. Link: llego tu hora maldito pajarraco... Pagaras muy caro por lo que le hiciste a Aryll, a las otras niñas y a tetra... Pelea.- grito muy confiado.

El pájaro comenzaba a atacar a link, el pequeño estaba esquivando cada movimiento de la criatura

~En el barco pirata~ Tetra de un salto llego al barco pues su condición física era muy buena para su edad.

Gonzo:¡señorita tetra! Tetra: pronto prepárense para salir de aquí Una mano toco el brazo derecho de tetra,

al mirar tetra vio que era la mano de Aryll.

Aryll: señorita...( decía en voz triste) ¿ abandonará a mi hermano?

Tetra: claro que no, cuando derrote a esa ave nos iremos de este espantoso sitio

Aryll: no sera tan fácil Tetra: ¿ porque? Aryll: porque el tipo que es el dueño de esta isla es muy peligroso, un día escuche que mi hermano se parecía mucho a un archienemigo antiguo, dijo que acabaría con él.

Tetra: ¡¿cómo?!¡¿ porque no se lo dijiste ?!

Aryll: no tuve oportunidad. ¡ no quiero perder a mi hermano!

Tetra miro a la isla, vio unas alas a lo lejos, eran las alas del pájaro que viva allí,.- link no sobrevivirá a esa ave, pero si llega sobrevivir... Ese tipo lo matara-. Los ojos de tetra se abrían como platos.

Tetra: Gonzo...

Gonzo: ¿dígame capitana?

Tetra: zarpen el barco

Aryll (sorprendida e indignada dijo): ¡¿ cómo?! ¡¿si abandonaras a mi hermano?!

Tetra: ¡silencio! El barco comenzó a moverse a un sitio seguro... Una voz se escuchó en la mente de tetra...era la voz de su madre diciéndole:

¿lo abandonaras? Creí que él te importaba Tetra (dijo en su mente pues era la única manera en la que se podría comunicar con su madre en un momento así) no ... No lo voy a abandonar.

Aryll continuaba gritándole a tetra, mientras que ella corrió a su habitación, al regresar todos vieron que tetra tenía con ella su piedra mágica y una cuchilla... Capitana... ¿ A dónde se va? Pregunto gonzo muy asustado Gonzo...-respondió tetra-... Cuida de esta niña llévala sana y salva a su casa ¡¿ que... Adónde va?! Preguntaba más nervioso Tetra: ese niño verde... Me ha rescatado muchas veces ... Algo me dice que necesitará mi ayuda

Aryll: señorita

Tetra mirándola de forma tranquila: traeré a tu hermano Tetra salto del barco nadando a la isla

Mamá de tetra: ¿ realmente ... Iras a ayudarlo ?

Tetra: una chica me pido que ayudara al héroe elegido, ese héroe debe ser link

Mamá de tetra: es por eso... No te importa pensar que talvez pierdas la vida allí querida

Tetra: el no dudo ni un segundo en ayudarme ... Sin importarle si su vida estaba en riesgo ... Es mi turno de ayudarlo

Mamá de tetra: mi pequeñita ya ah madurado ... Estoy orgullosa de ti

Tetra: ¿eso te parece maduro mamá? Mamá de tetra: antes no ayudabas así a la gente, es lo que enorgullece.

Tetra: link no es un simple conocido, es mi amigo y estoy en deuda con el...

Mamá de tetra: ¿es lo único que te importa?

Tetra: no... No lo sé

Mamá de tetra (con voz dulce y alentadora): hasta esta pregunta... ¿ qué es lo que más te importa ? ¿ tu amigo ? O ¿ otra cosa ?

Tetra se paró en la playa pues ya había llegado: ¿ quién me importa ? Creo que... ( se sonroja y oculta su cara) creo que me gusta. ... Y quiero ayudarlo Después miro al cielo gritando: mamá Link me importa mucho quiero ayudarlo, no lo veo como una misión. El me importa Y ya

Mamá de tetra: ve ayudarlo entonces.

Tetra: sip, deséame suerte mamá Tetra corrió adentrándose al interior de la isla, lucho con su cuchilla acabando co enemigos hasta llegar al sitio donde estaba link.

Tetra se asustó al ver a link con muchas heridas mientras que el pájaro no tenía ni una sola. Link... Dijo tetra muy preocupada El pequeño héroe alzo su espada retando a la criatura, este pájaro estaba a punto de atacar... ¡ LINK CUIDADO ! Grito la pirata Link giro esquivando a su enemigo, tomando un martillo que estaba cerca del.- ¡ toma esto maldito ! Grito el niño verde golpeando de un martillazo al pájaro, este hizo que la máscara de la ave se rompiera. La ave intento levantarse pero link se subió a su cabeza clavándole la espada en su cabeza, todo se quedó quieto ...

Tetra no sabía si ponerse feliz o asustarse. La ave exploto en mil pedazos...

Link cayo de rodillas clavando su espada al suelo, se veía muy cansado. De su bolsillo tomo un frasco que tenía un líquido muy parecido a una sopa...

Al beberla el chico parecía más sano, aun tenía unas cuantas heridas pero la mayoría sanaron.

Tetra suspiro de alivio, el héroe verde se fue a lo más alto de la isla, tetra lo siguió. Había un tipo de mirador en lo más alto de la isla, link entro despreocupadamente, tetra se escondió cerca de una ventana, escuchando cada cosa que decían...

Cuando alzó la mirada vio algo muy familiar... Era un tipo con una túnica negra con rojo, eso era extrañamente familiar ...

En un punto de la conversación escucho... Tu... Me liberaste de mi maldición Link: ¿ cómo? ¡ yo no libero monstros idiota !

?: tú me liberaste, el idiota eres tu

Link: ¡cállate!

?: esa espada... Era lo que me cellaba cuando la sacaste de su pedestal, el hechizo se rompió.

Link: ¿qué? ( tono preocupado)

?: liberaste todos mis esbirros y a mi

Link: si bien te libere, te volveré a sellar

?: bromeas ¿verdad?, esa espada ya no tiene ni una pizca de su poder

Link (más preocupado): e-estas mintiendo

?: no digo la verdad

Tetra miraba todo desde una ventana cercana, preocupada por link: no, él tiene que solucionarlo, confía en el.- se dijo a ella misma.

Link de lo asustado y molesto que estaba corrió hacia el señor que estaba enfrente de él gritándole: ¡muereeeee!.

Tetra tapo sus ojos escuchando el sonido de la hoja de la espada chocando con el suelo.

Tetra se asomó por la ventana, vio que link estaba tirado en el suelo con una de sus manos en su estómago y la cuchilla de una espada cerca de su cuello, tetra se horrorizo pues link podría morir, sin pensarlo dos veces salto a dentro del sitio.

?: ¿tu quién eres?

Tetra: no te atrevas a hacerle algo, si no te mato imbécil. Tetra salto golpeando al tipo dejando a link en un sitio seguro. ¡link!.- grito tetra muy angustiada-. ¿estás bien?

Tetra...- decía link algo cansado

El tipo gigantón tomo a tetra por el cuello asfixiándola lentamente.

Su-suéltame ... Maldito animal .- decía tetra

?: ¿qué te suelte? Pero si hace unos segundos me estabas retando

Link: ¡suéltala maldito bastardo!

?:¿ qué prefieres que te asfixie a ti? Link pudo notar que tetra se estaba quedando sin aire.

Tetra estaba luchando sin éxito, su collar en forma de v se desbordo, y de la nada comenzó a brillar.

?: esto es...

Link (sorprendido): el collar de tetra...

El tipo comenzó a reírse histéricamente diciendo: por fin te encuentro... ¡ Princesa Zelda !

Tetra: ¿princesa...?

Link: ¿ ...Zelda ?

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. ¿ Princesa Zelda?

El tipo gigantón tomo a tetra por el cuello asfixiandola lentamente. Su-sueltame ... Maldito animal .- decia tetra ?: ¿que te suelte? Pero si hace unos segundos me estabas retando Link: ¡sueltala maldito bastardo! ?:¿ que prefieres que te asfixie a ti? Link pudo notar que tetra se estaba quedando sin aire. Tetra estaba luchando sin exito, su collar en forma de v se desbordo, y de la nada comenzo a brillar. ?: esto es... Link (soprendido): el collar de tetra... El tipo comenzo a reirse histericamente diciendo: porfin te encuentro... ¡ Princesa Zelda ! Tetra: ¿princesa...? Link: ¿ ...Zelda ? ?: si, mi parte de la trifuerza ha brillado al tener contacto contigo, solo puede tener reaccion con ella. Tetra ( intentando respirar): n-no seas estupido. ?: mi trifuerza solo reacciona al contacto con ella, no te hagas la inocente. El tipo aplico mas fuerza al cuello de tetra. Link: ¡dejala en paz idiota! ?: cayate estorbo .- el tipo con su mano libre hirió a link con su espada. Tetra le golpeo la mano diciendole: bastardo. ?: princesa duerma un rato. Tetra y link cayeron inconscientes... Tetra... Tetra... Tetra... La voz continuaba llamandola. ...: no soy tetra Es cierto tu nunca lo fuiste... Tetra despertando en medio del océano: que demonios... ¿estoy en medio del mar ? Pero... Porque estoy acostada sobre el agua ..."nunca fuiste tetra"..." ese no es tu nombre"..." no es tu verdadero yo" Tetra algo angustiada ve atras de ella, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha al final delante de ella ... Pero no habia nada. Tetra: ya deja tus juegos y aparece. ...esta bien ... Zelda Tetra: ¿ zelda ? Del agua salio una persona que la soprendio mucho Tetra: soy...¿ soy yo ? Efectivamente era la silueta de ella misma. ...( la segunda tetra): no te llamas asi Tetra: ¡oye eres yo! ¿ como no me llamo asi? ...: si, soy una vision tuya, la sabiduría de lanayru te da el don de la precognicion Tetra: pre...¿ que? ...: soñar con el futuro torpe. Tetra (cruzando sus brazos): vaya si eres yo ...: no es momento de bromear Tetra: pues parece que tu eres la que bromea con esa cosa de mi nombre ...: en uno segundos sabras el porque te lo digo. Tetra: habla La segunda tetra se iluminó. Tetra se aterro: ¡¿ que demonios?! La segunda figura de tetra parecia que tenia un vestido pero aun brillaba y no se distinguía. Tetra: ¡¿ queeeeeeeeeeee?! Tetra... Tetra... Tetra... Eeey depierta...¿estas bien? Aun sin abrir los ojos, tetra reconoció la voz. Tetra... Sentia que la movían... Lentamente abrio los ojos viendo un destello verde. ¿estas bien? Tetra: ¿eh? (levantandose lentamente) Que alivio... ¿ todavia te duele tu cuello ? Tetra lo miro: link... Link: ¿ te duele aun? Tetra: un poquito no es nada. Link: ¿ segura ? Tetra: si, ¿ por cierto que fue eso ? Nunca te había visto tan molesto Link: fue imperdonable lo que hizo Tetra: ¿ por secuetrar a tu hermana ? Link (mirando a lado contrario de tetra): no solo por eso Tetra lo mira fijamente: ¿ es mi imaginación o tus orejas estan rojas ? Link (soprendido y nervioso): no, es tu imaginación. Tetra se rio, y link hizo una cara nerviosa. Oye link... Link ( evitando contacto visual con tetra): ¿ que pasa ? Tetra: ¿ donde estamos ? Link: en el antigu... ¡LINK! El pequeño salto medio metro gritando, al aterrizar saco la piedra magica que le habia dado tetra. Tetra: ¿ aun tiene mi piedra? Espera... ¿quien la esta utilizando? Tetra grito interrupiendo a la persona que hablaba con link... Oye! ¡¿ quien te dio permiso de usar mi piedra mágica?!.- dijo molesta-. ¡ link y yo somos los unicos que podemos usarla! Link bajo los hombros diciendo: la vieja tetra hizo su aparicion emocional. Tetra: ¡cállate no interrumpas! ?: jeje ¿ te llamas tetra cierto? Tetra se sorprende: eeeeh... ?: tu tambien debes de venir rápido. Ja! ¡¿ quien te crees ?! ¿ mi mamá?.- agrego molesta. Tetra bajo del barco rojo: Llévame con ese torpe que se atrevió a darme órdenes Link bajo del barco, caminando con los manos en la nuca: solo no lo vayas a lastimar ni hacer desorden por favor Tetra: oye! Usa lo que no es de él, además quizo darme órdenes. Link: tal vez tenga algo que decirme Tetra: tonterias... Link: mujeres... Por cierto link.- dijo la rubia deteniendo al joven héroe-. ¿ donde estamos? ¿ que es este sitio? Link: aaaah es el viejo castillo de hyrule. Tetra soprendida: ¡¿ como?! Se supone que se hundió. Link: sip estamos debajo del mar por eso no hay tanta luz. Tetra: wooooh Los rubios llegaron a una habitación que tenia mucha ventanas con dibujos a color grabados en ellos. Tetra: genial. Bajaron a una habitacion habia un señor enfrente de ellos, vestido de color rojo con cabello blanco. Tetra: ¡eeey tu! ¡¿ tu fuiste el que uso mi piedra mágica sin permiso ?! ?: menos mal que ya han llegado... Tenia algo importante de que hablarles... Link ... ¿ no me reconoces? Link: nope, ¿ quien eres tu ? El hombre rio respondiendo: soy el rey de hyrule. Link hizo un gesto. El hombre hace un ruido para que link lo reconosca: eeeey Link se sobresalta: ¡¿que...?! ¿ mascaron rojo ? ... Jejeje que digo el es un barco .- dijo encorbandose de hombros. Mascaron rojo: puedo convertirme en barco como disfraz, pero si soy yo. Link salto de la impresión que hasta su gorro verde se hizo como cono. Tetra se rio diciendo: jejejejeje mira tu gorro estas tieso. Link ( volviendo en si): no te burles porfavor Tetra puso sus manos en su cadera diciendo: ¿ ya me vas a decir el porque tienes mi piedra? Mascaron rojo: ¿ te llamas tetra?¿ verdad ? Tetra( confundida ): eeeeem ¿si? Mascaron rojo: ven aqui Tetra miro a link, despues el le dijo: ve con el, no te hara daño, es confiable. Tetra fue caminando algo asustada al altar donde estaba el rey...- tu madre-. Dijo el rey-. Te dio un objeto mu valioso ¿cierto? Tetra se hizo un poco hacia atras: ¿ c-como sabes eso? Mascaron rojo: tranquila Tetra siempre se ponia sensible y tímida cuando le hablaban de esa manera y mas por mencionar a su madre (intentando actuar normal): ¿ q- que quieres? Mascaron rojo: que vieras esto .- el masacaron rojo o mejor dicho el rey de hyrule saco algo que parecia una pequeña pirámide de oro. El collar de tetra comenzo a brillar, el collar empezó a flotar saliendo del cuello de tetra dirigiéndose a la pequeña piramide de oro. El rey de hyrule sonrio diciendo: tu no debiste ser una pirata, en tus venas corre la sangre real de la familia de hyrule. Tetra soprendida: ¿que? El collar de tetra se unió con el fragmento que tenia el rey, comenzando a brillar, en ese momento 4 rayos de luz envolvieron a tetra. "Tetra: cominza a narrar" Tetra esas luces me envolvieron por completo tocando todo mi cuerpo, era extraño cuando me envolvieron por completo sentia que mi cuerpo era jalado, sentia frio al inicio pero después... Senti calido como era extraño me sentia cómoda. Mi vista se puso toltalmente en blanco, todavía siento como si me jalaran, sentia extrañas mis piernas la luz se desvaneció mi visión volvio a ser normal, el hombre frente a mi me miraba con orgullo, volvi a sentir frio y cosquillas en las piernas, ahora sinto un poco de dolor en el dorso de la mano derecha, cuando mire había tres triangulos el triángulo izquierdo brillaba mas que los otros. " tetra termino de narrar" Rey de hyrule: lo sabia ... ¡ tu eres zelda! Tetra grito de la impresion, viendose a ella misma, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con adornos de triangulos, tenia un adorno en su cabello, ademas de que su cabello estaba suelto liso, su piel estaba clara. Mirandose impresionada grito de impresión. ¿ Tetra? .-Pregunto link impresionado ¿Zelda? .-Pregunto tetra-. ¡¿soy una princesa?! .- agrego Woah .- exclamó link mirandola de pies a cabeza. Tetra (mejor dicho zelda): ¿entonces ese sueño no era una broma? La chica que estaba enfrente mio ... ¿era yo? Rey de hyrule: la trifuerza de la sabiduria te da el poder de ver el futuro en ocaciones... Lo viste Zelda (obvio es tetra pero se transformo en princesa por lo tanto es zelda): y ¿ahora? Rey de hyrule: tranquila ...- el rey de hyrule se dirijio al frente de link explicándole algunas cosas... Mientras que zelda estaba recordando sus sueños todo comenzaba a encajar... Esa chica que decia enfrentate a tu destino era ella misma pero en el pasado, su ancestro la visito para advertirle, su destino era saber que ella es zelda... Ademas su mamá al darle el collar de v le dijo, " esto te llevara al sitio que te pertenece" " tu no pertences aqui tu vida es otra" al parecer su mamá ya sabia que esto hiba a ocurrir pero... ¿porque no le dijo nada? ¿ porque no le dijo en minúsculo detalle de que ella es una princesa? O al menos descendiente de la familia real de hyrule... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Zelda... Zelda miro detras de ella, su nombre ya no es tetra si no zelda, tendra que hacerse a la idea. El tipo que estaba estrangulandote era ganondorf, no sabe sobre esta camara secreta quedate aqui donde estaras a salvo .-dijo el rey de hyrule Zelda: ¿ pero que debo de hacer?¿ solamente quedarme aqui? Rey de hyrule: si, quedate aqui mientras que link y yo vayamos a una nueva misión Zelda: pero... Estare sola y ... ¿ que pasara con mi tripulación? Rey de hyrule: de seguro estaran bien... Vamonos Link. El rey desaparecía y aparecía literalmente. Link hiba a corre detras de el. ¡ Espera link! Grito zelda deteniendolo por el hombro derecho Link aun impresionado por su cambio pregunto:¿ que sucede Te- perdón... Zelda? Zelda: aun no ke acostumbro a que me llamen asi pero ese no es el caso...- la voz de zelda se estaba quebrando-. Li-link todo lo que esta pasando... Link: uuuuum ¿de que? Zelda (ocultando la cara a punto de llorar): y- yo no sabia que era una princesa... Secuestraron a tu hermana te metieron en este lio, y todo por mi... La vista de zelda se estaba nublando por las lagrimas. Link: te-zelda ¿estas bien? Zelda se puso de rodillas a punto de llorar, link la tomo por el hombro derecho.- zelda... No te preocupes ... Todo estara bien Zelda lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos levantandose dijo llorando: Lo siento... Todo es mi culpa Zelda... Dijo link preocupado Zelda no pudo y rompio en llanto repitiendo " todo es mi culpa" Link algo preocupado agarro su mano derecha donde estaba la trifuerza de las sabiduria, zelda lo miro llorando y link la llevo al él. Link abrazo tiernamente a zelda. En cambio ella estaba sorprendida no respondio al abrazo ya que estaba algo confundida, El tipo gigantón tomo a tetra por el cuello asfixiandola lentamente.

Su-sueltame ... Maldito animal .- decia tetra ?: ¿que te suelte? Pero si hace unos segundos me estabas retando Link: ¡sueltala maldito bastardo! ?:¿ que prefieres que te asfixie a ti? Link pudo notar que tetra se estaba quedando sin aire. Tetra estaba luchando sin exito, su collar en forma de v se desbordo, y de la nada comenzo a brillar. ?: esto es... Link (soprendido): el collar de tetra... El tipo comenzo a reirse histericamente diciendo: porfin te encuentro... ¡ Princesa Zelda ! Tetra: ¿princesa...? Link: ¿ ...Zelda ? ?: si, mi parte de la trifuerza ha brillado al tener contacto contigo, solo puede tener reaccion con ella. Tetra ( intentando respirar): n-no seas estupido. ?: mi trifuerza solo reacciona al contacto con ella, no te hagas la inocente. El tipo aplico mas fuerza al cuello de tetra. Link: ¡dejala en paz idiota! ?: cayate estorbo .- el tipo con su mano libre hirió a link con su espada. Tetra le golpeo la mano diciendole: bastardo. ?: princesa duerma un rato. Tetra y link cayeron inconscientes... Tetra... Tetra... Tetra... La voz continuaba llamandola. ...: no soy tetra Es cierto tu nunca lo fuiste... Tetra despertando en medio del océano: que demonios... ¿estoy en medio del mar ? Pero... Porque estoy acostada sobre el agua ..."nunca fuiste tetra"..." ese no es tu nombre"..." no es tu verdadero yo" Tetra algo angustiada ve atras de ella, luego a la izquierda, luego a la derecha al final delante de ella ... Pero no habia nada. Tetra: ya deja tus juegos y aparece. ...esta bien ... Zelda Tetra: ¿ zelda ? Del agua salio una persona que la soprendio mucho Tetra: soy...¿ soy yo ? Efectivamente era la silueta de ella misma. ...( la segunda tetra): no te llamas asi Tetra: ¡oye eres yo! ¿ como no me llamo asi? ...: si, soy una vision tuya, la sabiduría de lanayru te da el don de la precognicion Tetra: pre...¿ que? ...: soñar con el futuro torpe. Tetra (cruzando sus brazos): vaya si eres yo ...: no es momento de bromear Tetra: pues parece que tu eres la que bromea con esa cosa de mi nombre ...: en uno segundos sabras el porque te lo digo. Tetra: habla La segunda tetra se iluminó. Tetra se aterro: ¡¿ que demonios?! La segunda figura de tetra parecia que tenia un vestido pero aun brillaba y no se distinguía. Tetra: ¡¿ queeeeeeeeeeee?! Tetra... Tetra... Tetra... Eeey depierta...¿estas bien? Aun sin abrir los ojos, tetra reconoció la voz. Tetra... Sentia que la movían... Lentamente abrio los ojos viendo un destello verde. ¿estas bien? Tetra: ¿eh? (levantandose lentamente) Que alivio... ¿ todavia te duele tu cuello ? Tetra lo miro: link... Link: ¿ te duele aun? Tetra: un poquito no es nada. Link: ¿ segura ? Tetra: si, ¿ por cierto que fue eso ? Nunca te había visto tan molesto Link: fue imperdonable lo que hizo Tetra: ¿ por secuetrar a tu hermana ? Link (mirando a lado contrario de tetra): no solo por eso Tetra lo mira fijamente: ¿ es mi imaginación o tus orejas estan rojas ? Link (soprendido y nervioso): no, es tu imaginación. Tetra se rio, y link hizo una cara nerviosa. Oye link... Link ( evitando contacto visual con tetra): ¿ que pasa ? Tetra: ¿ donde estamos ? Link: en el antigu... ¡LINK! El pequeño salto medio metro gritando, al aterrizar saco la piedra magica que le habia dado tetra. Tetra: ¿ aun tiene mi piedra? Espera... ¿quien la esta utilizando? Tetra grito interrupiendo a la persona que hablaba con link... Oye! ¡¿ quien te dio permiso de usar mi piedra mágica?!.- dijo molesta-. ¡ link y yo somos los unicos que podemos usarla! Link bajo los hombros diciendo: la vieja tetra hizo su aparicion emocional. Tetra: ¡cállate no interrumpas! ?: jeje ¿ te llamas tetra cierto? Tetra se sorprende: eeeeh... ?: tu tambien debes de venir rápido. Ja! ¡¿ quien te crees ?! ¿ mi mamá?.- agrego molesta. Tetra bajo del barco rojo: Llévame con ese torpe que se atrevió a darme órdenes Link bajo del barco, caminando con los manos en la nuca: solo no lo vayas a lastimar ni hacer desorden por favor Tetra: oye! Usa lo que no es de él, además quizo darme órdenes. Link: tal vez tenga algo que decirme Tetra: tonterias... Link: mujeres... Por cierto link.- dijo la rubia deteniendo al joven héroe-. ¿ donde estamos? ¿ que es este sitio? Link: aaaah es el viejo castillo de hyrule. Tetra soprendida: ¡¿ como?! Se supone que se hundió. Link: sip estamos debajo del mar por eso no hay tanta luz. Tetra: wooooh Los rubios llegaron a una habitación que tenia mucha ventanas con dibujos a color grabados en ellos. Tetra: genial. Bajaron a una habitacion habia un señor enfrente de ellos, vestido de color rojo con cabello blanco. Tetra: ¡eeey tu! ¡¿ tu fuiste el que uso mi piedra mágica sin permiso ?! ?: menos mal que ya han llegado... Tenia algo importante de que hablarles... Link ... ¿ no me reconoces? Link: nope, ¿ quien eres tu ? El hombre rio respondiendo: soy el rey de hyrule. Link hizo un gesto. El hombre hace un ruido para que link lo reconosca: eeeey Link se sobresalta: ¡¿que...?! ¿ mascaron rojo ? ... Jejeje que digo el es un barco .- dijo encorbandose de hombros. Mascaron rojo: puedo convertirme en barco como disfraz, pero si soy yo. Link salto de la impresión que hasta su gorro verde se hizo como cono. Tetra se rio diciendo: jejejejeje mira tu gorro estas tieso. Link ( volviendo en si): no te burles porfavor Tetra puso sus manos en su cadera diciendo: ¿ ya me vas a decir el porque tienes mi piedra? Mascaron rojo: ¿ te llamas tetra?¿ verdad ? Tetra( confundida ): eeeeem ¿si? Mascaron rojo: ven aqui Tetra miro a link, despues el le dijo: ve con el, no te hara daño, es confiable. Tetra fue caminando algo asustada al altar donde estaba el rey...- tu madre-. Dijo el rey-. Te dio un objeto mu valioso ¿cierto? Tetra se hizo un poco hacia atras: ¿ c-como sabes eso? Mascaron rojo: tranquila Tetra siempre se ponia sensible y tímida cuando le hablaban de esa manera y mas por mencionar a su madre (intentando actuar normal): ¿ q- que quieres? Mascaron rojo: que vieras esto .- el masacaron rojo o mejor dicho el rey de hyrule saco algo que parecia una pequeña pirámide de oro. El collar de tetra comenzo a brillar, el collar empezó a flotar saliendo del cuello de tetra dirigiéndose a la pequeña piramide de oro. El rey de hyrule sonrio diciendo: tu no debiste ser una pirata, en tus venas corre la sangre real de la familia de hyrule. Tetra soprendida: ¿que? El collar de tetra se unió con el fragmento que tenia el rey, comenzando a brillar, en ese momento 4 rayos de luz envolvieron a tetra. "Tetra: cominza a narrar" Tetra esas luces me envolvieron por completo tocando todo mi cuerpo, era extraño cuando me envolvieron por completo sentia que mi cuerpo era jalado, sentia frio al inicio pero después... Senti calido como era extraño me sentia cómoda. Mi vista se puso toltalmente en blanco, todavía siento como si me jalaran, sentia extrañas mis piernas la luz se desvaneció mi visión volvio a ser normal, el hombre frente a mi me miraba con orgullo, volvi a sentir frio y cosquillas en las piernas, ahora sinto un poco de dolor en el dorso de la mano derecha, cuando mire había tres triangulos el triángulo izquierdo brillaba mas que los otros. " tetra termino de narrar" Rey de hyrule: lo sabia ... ¡ tu eres zelda! Tetra grito de la impresion, viendose a ella misma, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con adornos de triangulos, tenia un adorno en su cabello, ademas de que su cabello estaba suelto liso, su piel estaba clara. Mirandose impresionada grito de impresión. ¿ Tetra? .-Pregunto link impresionado ¿Zelda? .-Pregunto tetra-. ¡¿soy una princesa?! .- agrego Woah .- exclamó link mirandola de pies a cabeza. Tetra (mejor dicho zelda): ¿entonces ese sueño no era una broma? La chica que estaba enfrente mio ... ¿era yo? Rey de hyrule: la trifuerza de la sabiduria te da el poder de ver el futuro en ocaciones... Lo viste Zelda (obvio es tetra pero se transformo en princesa por lo tanto es zelda): y ¿ahora? Rey de hyrule: tranquila ...- el rey de hyrule se dirijio al frente de link explicándole algunas cosas... Mientras que zelda estaba recordando sus sueños todo comenzaba a encajar... Esa chica que decia enfrentate a tu destino era ella misma pero en el pasado, su ancestro la visito para advertirle, su destino era saber que ella es zelda... Ademas su mamá al darle el collar de v le dijo, " esto te llevara al sitio que te pertenece" " tu no pertences aqui tu vida es otra" al parecer su mamá ya sabia que esto hiba a ocurrir pero... ¿porque no le dijo nada? ¿ porque no le dijo en minúsculo detalle de que ella es una princesa? O al menos descendiente de la familia real de hyrule... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Zelda... Zelda miro detras de ella, su nombre ya no es tetra si no zelda, tendra que hacerse a la idea. El tipo que estaba estrangulandote era ganondorf, no sabe sobre esta camara secreta quedate aqui donde estaras a salvo .-dijo el rey de hyrule Zelda: ¿ pero que debo de hacer?¿ solamente quedarme aqui? Rey de hyrule: si, quedate aqui mientras que link y yo vayamos a una nueva misión Zelda: pero... Estare sola y ... ¿ que pasara con mi tripulación? Rey de hyrule: de seguro estaran bien... Vamonos Link. El rey desaparecía y aparecía literalmente. Link hiba a corre detras de el. ¡ Espera link! Grito zelda deteniendolo por el hombro derecho Link aun impresionado por su cambio pregunto:¿ que sucede Te- perdón... Zelda? Zelda: aun no ke acostumbro a que me llamen asi pero ese no es el caso...- la voz de zelda se estaba quebrando-. Li-link todo lo que esta pasando... Link: uuuuum ¿de que? Zelda (ocultando la cara a punto de llorar): y- yo no sabia que era una princesa... Secuestraron a tu hermana te metieron en este lio, y todo por mi... La vista de zelda se estaba nublando por las lagrimas. Link: te-zelda ¿estas bien? Zelda se puso de rodillas a punto de llorar, link la tomo por el hombro derecho.- zelda... No te preocupes ... Todo estara bien Zelda lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos levantandose dijo llorando: Lo siento... Todo es mi culpa Zelda... Dijo link preocupado Zelda no pudo y rompio en llanto repitiendo " todo es mi culpa" Link algo preocupado agarro su mano derecha donde estaba la trifuerza de las sabiduria, zelda lo miro llorando y link la llevo al él. Link abrazo tiernamente a zelda. En cambio ella estaba sorprendida no respondio al abrazo ya que estaba algo confundida, Zelda pensaba que desde que su madre murio no dejaba que nadie mas la abrazara ya que le daba pena... Ademas desde que su mamá desapareció nadie la habia abrazado ni se habia sentido tan segura en los brazos de alguien... Ella se sentia mas aliviada y segura en los brazos del pequeño héroe, correspondio el abrazo pero de la nada sintio algo...

¡ Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo! Su corazón no paraba de latir tan fuerte! Recordo que link era quien le gustaba... Queria apartarlo de ella pero fue link quien la separo de el, link evito contacto visual y estaba asi de quietos por dos minutos, link alzó la mirada.

Link: ¿ ya estas mejor? Zelda lo miro fijamente, pudo notar que el niño verde estaba tan rojo como un tomate, literalmente tenia sus mejillas tan rojas que parecia un foco rojo, estaba muy ruborizado e intentaba mirar a otro lado para evitar contacto visual con zelda, en el caso de zelda ella tambien estaba con las mejillas tan rohas que podia iluminar una habitación con su rostro ruborizado tan rojos estaban estos rubios, no era secreto que talvez se gusten pero esa vez fueron muy obvios. ¡ link debemo irnos! .- Grito el rey de hyrule. Link: aaaah ya debo irme Zelda: uuum .-mirando a la entrada Link miro a zelda: ya no te preocupes te prometo regresar con bien y con la buena noticia de que todo estara bien, cuando regrese ya no habra que temer Zelda lo miro,despues de eso link se fue por la entrada, zelda miro y dijo: cuidate ... Link...

Zelda miro el dorso de su mano tristemente esperando a que link regresara.


	17. Terribles predicciones

Tetra o mejor dicho zelda se quedo en la recamara secreta del castillo hundido de hyrule, para que el hombre que quiere acabar con ella no la encuentre. Todo parece indicar que link es el único que puede salvarla de ese tipo. Zelda: que momentos tan terribles .- se dio la vuelta y en cuanto dio el primer paso tropezó-. ¡Aaaaaay! ¡¿que rayos?! Me acabo de tropezar. Zelda se levanto muy molesta: ¡IIIIhg estúpidos tacones! .- zelda se quito los zapatos-. Estúpidos tacones .- zelda vuelve a tropezar pero esta vez con el vestido-. ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡estúpido vestido! Zelda estaba muy molesta y confundida, Derrepente descubre que es una princesa de un reino ya casi extinto y que teóricamente fue culpa de ella lo que sucedió con Aryll y Link, se ha deprimido por ello, hasta que recuerda las palabras de link:"no te preocupes yo te protegeré de ese tipo".- o al menos ella recuerda eso. ¿ porque? .- se pregunta -.¿ Porque me pasa esto ?¿ porque a link? ... ¿porque a mi mamá? Zelda daba vueltas por toda la habitación esta vez cuidando de no caerse... Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, las horas se hicieron días. La manera en la que zelda se le iba su aburrimiento era jugando con su vestido y con la pequeña corriente de agua que pasaba, de esa agua tomaba, pues extrañamente era dulce, al pasear vio un... ¿árbol?¿de frutas? ... Aunque era extraño, de eso se alimentaba. Paso 4 dias zelda se encontraba jugando con su cabello, luego de eso miro al techo y poco a poco cayo dormida. ¿ ya lo entendiste? .- dijo una voz parecida a la de ella Zelda despertó en un sitio oscuro, era ese sueño otra vez. Zelda: ¿quien dijo eso? Mira detras tuyo .- dijo la voz Zelda miro, estaba en frente de ella misma o mejor dicho de tetra. Zelda: pero si soy yo otra vez... Tetra: Asi es nena Zelda: pero ¿como?... Tetra: se podría decir que soy tu yo futuro y a decir verdad... Zelda: ¿que sucede? ( preocupada) El rostro de tetra se puso triste: estoy... Zelda se asustó Estoy...- tetra hablaba de forma triste -. D-de... Zelda grito: ¡¿ que sucede?! ¡ por las diosas me estas asustando! Tetra: ¡ ESTAMOS DESAPARECIENDO! Zelda se asustó y en tono preocupado dijo: E-estoy ... ¿desapareciendo? Tetra: asi es ... No se que esta pasando exactamente pero... ¡rayos! Zelda: dime... ¿no recuerdas o no sabes? Tetra (llorando): no se mi mente se está bloqueando... Pero todo tiene que ver con... Zelda (mas preocupada): ¿ con quien? Tetra levanto la mirada y llorando respondió: ... Talvez ... Tiene que ver que alguien va a morir... Y ese alguien va ser Zelda algo aterrorizada: no...no... Ya me lo imagino no me digas Tetra: ese va ser... Link Zelda levanto la mirada: tetra... Tetra: ¿ que sucede? Zelda levanto su mano donde tenía la trifuerza diciendo: ya se que es raro llamarme asi a mi misma, el que descubra que soy una princesa y una extraña sensación de agua fría recorriendo este brazo... ¿ a que quieres llegar?.- pregunto tetra. A que... Cosas extrañas van a pasar, talvez tengas razón... Talvez no .- respondió zelda es cierto.- dijo tetra-. Poder de premonición a través de la trifuerza de la sabiduría.- dijo tetra-. Pero...¿ ya sabemos usar ese poder? Zelda: no del todo, de hecho...todo está aún en duda pero... Se que no debo rendirme. ¡zelda! .- gritó tetra uniéndose a ella misma (a zelda) ¿tetra?.- pregunto zelda. Zelda miro que su otro yo desapareció una voz extraña dijo... Tu destino... Tu destino... Zelda asustada miro a su alrededor pero no había nadie... Tu habilidad... De saber muchas cosas y aprender demasiado rápido... Zelda grito: ¿ quién eres? La voz continua: a tus 12 años diriges un barco pirata, eres sabia ...como aquella princesa De los pies de zelda salio un simbolo extraño, parecia tres circulo enzima de medias lunas que formaban un triángulo. Zelda se impresionó, la voz volvió a hablar: tú fuiste bendecida por la diosa lanayru ... Princesa zelda, derrotar el mal que hundió a hyrule es tu misión, tu destino es ayudar a la reencarnación del héroe del tiempo hoy es el héroe del viento... ¿estas preparada para enfrentar tu destino? Zelda: ¿ mi destino ... Es ayudar al héroe elegido? ?: te encontrare... Princesa estupida Quien esta alli.- pregunto zelda Enfrente de ella había una figura negra que estaba rodeado de nubes púrpuras delante de otro simbolo extraño, sin embargo zelda lo reconoció, era el símbolo del poder. Voz: por desgracia el tiene la trifuerza del poder, tiene el poder de la diosa Eldin Zelda: no puede ser. Voz: pero tu destino es ayudar al héroe... El único capaz de destruir ese mal Zelda: ¿pero como... Si la trifuerza del poder es peligrosa? Voz: el único símbolo que puede ser igual de poderoso que la diosa eldin e igual de sabio que la diosa lanayru.

¿Quien?.- pregunto zelda A derecha de ella aparecio un simbolo de un circulo con tres mediad lunas en su derecha... Es el símbolo del coraje Zelda: ¿quien es? Un destello verde apareció ¿zelda? .-Preguntó una voz familiar Zelda abrió los ojos como platos ¿Link? Efectivamente es link el poseedor de la trifuerza del coraje. Zelda se sintió aliviada pero una visión la hizo cambiar de opinión. De ver a link completo y limpio cambio a un chico que estaba de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo y estaba lleno de sangre. Zelda se aterrorizo y sin rendirse grito: vamos link no te rindas... Link miro a todos los lados, su figura cambio de repente, parecía estar frente a un cofre (sin tener ni una gota de sangre en su ropa o cara ).

¡ link! Vamos se que juntos podemos vencerlo .- grito zelda Link: ¿zelda? ¡Enfrenta tu destino link!... Junto a mi.- exclamó la rubia, el rostro de link cambio de confundido a sorprendido pues cuando sus padres murieron y él perdió la conciencia soñó con una chica, al parecer esa chica de aquel sueño si era zelda, despues de eso todo se aclaró. ¿eh vuelto? Preguntó la princesa-. ¿qué fue eso? Y... ¿porqué link estaba lleno de sangre? Zelda caminaba muy angustiada por todos lados, hasta tocar el agua que corria por la habitación, zelda se sento y con los pies jugaba en el agua, después de eso miro a las ventanas de vidrios donde estaba narrada la antigua leyenda del héroe del tiempo. ¿todas estas historias? ¿como habrán sido realmente? .- pregunto zelda -. Ese ganondorf si... ¿destruyó todo? Zelda seguía jugando con el agua mirando a sus ancestros: la princesa solo esperaba ... Si que tenia mucho tiempo libre. Nuevamente la princesa cerro los ojos y al cerrarlo tuvo una predicción. Nuevamente la imagen de link lleno de sangre en una orilla en algo que parecía una torre, el hombre que la tomó por el cuello tenía una espada gigantesca apuntando la cabeza de link, zelda estaba aterrorizada ese hombre estaba a punto de matar a link, el hombre alzó la espada y se escuchó un sonido metálico chocando con algo, zelda se levantó del susto. ¡¿ mi yo tiene razón?! ¡¿estaba a punto de ser acuchillado?! .- dijo tetra muy triste -. ¿enserio link ... Va a morir?

Zelda efectivamente tuvo un sueño del futuro, su otro yo tenía razón link iba a ser derrotado y como él es la única esperanza, iba a ser derrotado ¡no!... ¡no, no, noo, no y no ! .- zelda exclamaba negando de ese sueño-. El futuro depende de uno mismo no de un sueño, si tengo la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro no dudare en hacerlo. ¡ Link no va a morir lo prometo!, nada y nadie le hará daño!

De Repente se escuchó un estruendo en la parte de arriba del castillo, zelda se sobresaltó pero decidió quedarse allí por su seguridad debe asegurarse que sea link y no otra persona. ¡ Aparece ya ! .- alguien con voz fuerte exclamó -. ¡Princesa zelda!

Zelda se petrifico pues reconoció esa voz, es del mismo hombre que quería ahorcarla... **_CONTINUARÁ..._**


	18. El hombre de la pesadilla

Anteriormente:

Nuevamente la princesa cerro los ojos y al cerrarlo tuvo una predicción.

Nuevamente la imagen de link lleno de sangre en una orilla en algo que parecía una torre, el hombre que la tomó por el cuello tenía una espada gigantesca apuntando la cabeza de link, zelda estaba aterrorizada ese hombre estaba a punto de matar a link, el hombre alzó la espada y se escuchó un sonido metálico chocando con algo, zelda se levantó del susto.

¡¿ mi yo tiene razón?! ¡¿estaba a punto de ser acuchillado?! .- dijo tetra muy triste -. ¿enserio link ... Va a morir?

Zelda efectivamente tuvo un sueño del futuro, su otro yo tenía razón link iba a ser derrotado y como él es la única esperanza, iba a ser derrotado

¡no!... ¡no, no, noo, no y no ! .- zelda exclamaba negando de ese sueño-. El futuro depende de uno mismo no de un sueño, si tengo la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro no dudare en hacerlo.

¡ Link no va a morir lo prometo!, nada y nadie le hará daño!

De Repente se escuchó un estruendo en la parte de arriba del castillo, zelda se sobresaltó pero decidió quedarse allí por su seguridad debe asegurarse que sea link y no otra persona.

¡ Aparece ya ! .- alguien con voz fuerte exclamó -. ¡Princesa zelda!

Zelda se petrifico pues reconoció esa voz, es del mismo hombre que quería ahorcarla...

Ganondorf: Sal de alli, princesa ...princesa sal ya ... deja de jugar... sal de alli

Zelda estaba de rodillas sujetando su cabeza en un pequeño escalón, es tan estrecho que solo una chica como ella podría entrar en ese lugar.

¡Mocosa del demonio!.- gritó ganon-. te haré pedazos junto a este castillo.

Zelda en su mente decía...- Link...link date prisa porfavor...

zelda...zelda, zeldita ya no te escondas más... o ¿acaso quieres morir como tu madre?.- dijo ganon

zelda abrió los ojos... así es.- agregó ganon-. tu mami se escondió como tu ... pero al final... La hice puré

Zelda no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar haciendo ruido por ello...Maldito .-dijo zelda

El escalón donde estaba escondida zelda se destruyo y allí estaba la cara de Ganondorf.-.. Te encontré

Zelda se horrorizo...

Ahora joven dama...¿vienes conmigo?.- dijo ganon

Zelda tomó uno de sus tacones y lo clavó en el ojo izquierdo de ganon, mientras el se quejaba en el suelo por el dolor ...Zelda salio corriendo con toda la energía que daban sus pies... pero tropezaba por el vestido...

Zelda estaba demasiado cerca de la salida, pero el hombre salio de la habitacion

¡Mocosa estupida... te vas a arrepentir!.-grito el hombre...

Zelda intento salir pero derrepente la entrada se lleno de una energía similar a los rayos.

¡¿pero que?1- exclamó zelda

Allí estás .- dijo ganondorf lo cual se encontraba a casi 4 metros de Zelda...

Zelda se horrorizo... ese hombre es muy peligroso... lo unico que penso fue en seguir corriendo...Se dio la vuelta y continuó corriendo... ganondorf iba despacio detrás de ella, zelda se dio cuenta de eso pero no le importo... si se detenía ese hombre iba a atraparla, prefirió huir, es una situación de vida o muerte no se podía dar el lujo de detenerse pues si ese hombre la atrapaba, ella podría morir.

Mientras corría, Zelda se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña salida a un lado de la puerta, sin que ganondorf se diera cuenta ella se dirigió alli.

Vamos es tu último esfuerzo, debes de huir, si te atrapan a link le podría ir peor .- dijo Zelda en su mente

como la pequeña salida estaba a casi 3 metros de altura Zelda escalo para intentar salir, sin embargo ganondorf se dio cuenta de que ella intentaba escapar por esa salida... al encontrarse tan lejos en su mano derecha hizo una pequeña bola de energía demoníaca para atacar a zelda.

lanzó la bola de energía el cual le dio en los pies de zelda, la princesa cayó de espalda al suelo que estaba a casi 3 metros de altura, perdió la conciencia por unos minutos.

Al despertar zelda se encontraba cara a cara con ganondorf, el le dio el zapato en el pie que no lo tenía pues hace unos minutos ella lo utilizó para atacarlo

¿Ya te cansaste niña?.- pregunto ganondorf con una risa malévola eh hizo que ella se palarizara del miedo

zelda ... tu me causaste problemas en el pasado.-dijo el hombre-. pero...

sujeto a Zelda por el cuello diciendo: aunque fue tu ancestro la que me causo problemas ... tu seras la que pague sus errores

Zelda estaba muy asustada ni siquiera podía hablar...

Ganondorf comenzó a aplicar mas y mas fuerza al cuello de zelda.

Ganondorf: ¿creían tu y ese niño que podrían huir de mi? jajajajajajajaja ¡dejame decirte que ni en mil años podrán huir de mi! ¡ese niño y tú se irán ahora mismo con sus ancestros!

Zelda con voz cortada pues se estaba quedando sin aire dijo: No te atrevaz

ganondorf: ¿y que harás ?¿ me lastimaras? .- ganondorf aplico mucho más fuerza -. mirate ... ni siquiera puedes moverte

Zelda: L-link... te vencera... ¡¿Me oíste animal ÉL TE MATARÁ!

ganondorf comenzó a reírse de forma tenebrosa asustando a zelda...-. Niña... dijo ganondorf-. ese niño de link... Ya está muerto

zelda se sorprendió: ¿que dijiste?

ganondorf: ya murió... lo hubieras visto... su sangre combinaba perfectamente con el verde...

Zelda de la desesperación comenzó a gritar: ¡LIIIIINK! ¡LIIIIIIINK!

Ganondorf: ¡Grita... el nunca te escuchara!

¡liink! .- gritaba la princesa, ganondorf le puso un hechizo en su frente...

ahora duerme.- dijo ganondorf

Zelda con sus ultimos alientos solo repetia: L-li- ...link...Ayudame ...link

por otro lado en el mar

¡ZELDA!

haaay ¿que te pasa link? me asustaste .- dijo el mascarón rojo

es zelda .- respondió link-. al parecer Ganondorf la encontró

¿que dices? exclamó el barco

¿que esperas? vamos a ayudarla .- dijo link

entendido .- exclamó el mascarón rojo

Zelda...-dijo link en su mente-. no te preocupes ya voy por ti y ganondorf si te atreves a hacerle algo malo...Te mato .-decía link en su mente

 _ **"CONTINUARÁ"**_


End file.
